The Pharaoh's lives return
by Suicide Emo
Summary: 1000 years of the murder of Anthony and his queen Al Ella; the king and queen of egypt they soul are within the bodies of their reincarnation. Bella and Edward are high school students who don't talk to each other, but they having something within then pulling them together. Is it was the souls of egypts king and queen?
1. Chapter 1

**I though about making this for a while since I am a huge fan of egypt and Pharaohs, so why not make a Twilight one out of it.  
_**

600 b.c

_The Pharaoh stood on the balcony staring out into the sunrise, but dark clouds of Egypt and his people, as he waited for his wife to awake. He smiled at the sound of footsteps coming his way._

_"You are awake early my Pharaoh, my love; is there something wrong." He turned away from the sunrise to his wife who was standing there in her robe at the entrence of their room with her __Brunette blowing across her face__. He walked right over to her and cupped her cheek._

_"Nothing to fear my love; I was just not tired." He lean down and kissed her on the lips. He then looked into her sleepy chocolate brown eyes. "How was your sleep, my queen?" She smile greatfully at her King before wrapping her arms around him and snuggle her head against his chest._

_"Anthony with you by my side, I always sleep well.." She whispered to her husband. Anthony chuckled and kissed her forehead. _

_He grabbed the back of her head and lean his forehead against her's. "Al Ella, you always rise in the sun in my life." Anthony then crushed his lips against hers. She didn't have to think twice before wrapping her arms around his neck. The taste of her lips always makes him go wild. Theirs got seperated from the sounds of screaming. Their lips broke apart and turned out to Egpty and see their people being attacked by the army of their enemy Jacobb Le. His army was kill men women and children._

_Al Ella started crying and turned Anthony who was watching in shock. She buried her face in Anthony's shoulder, as he pulled her closer to him, as he heard their bedroom being forced open. They both quickly spun around to face the door and saw Jacobb Le army standing there with swords and bow and arrrows pointing at them. Jacobb Le came into view with a smile on his face._

_"Anthony, good to see you up." He said before tuning to Al Ella. "Morning Al Ella." He smirked at her licking his lips at her. She glared at him._

_"You coward! Our battle is tomorrow!" She shouted also chocking on her sob._

_Jacobb Le smirked. "Well, I couldn't wait to kill you I wanted was you Al Ella, so if you want to be with King so bad then you will, in the afterlife." He then turned to his men. "Kill them." He then walked out of the door. Al Ella stood there in Anthony's arms shaking. They both slowly turned to each other. Al Ella saw the guilt in Anthony's eyes thinking that it was all his falt for all this trouble. She grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes._

_They gave each other a sad smile and closed their eyes and waited. The sound of arrows being shot made them jump and pain spread through their body. Their bodies stood there shaking and blood running down their bodies. They slowly opened their eyes to look at each other one last time before their bodies fell to the ground._

_~X~_

_Anthony found himself on the floor surrounded by his blood. He tried to sit up, but his body was in pain and something heavey on his chest. He down and saw Al Ella head laying on his chest with her eyes closed looking peaceful. He slowly sat up and began shaking her to wake up, but she didn't open her eyes._

_"Ella? Ella please wake up." He continue to shake, but still nothing. Tears was forming in his eyes. "Ella please! I love you!" He stroke her cheek and it was cold, as ice. Anthony had tears running down his face, as he screamed. "ELLA!" _

_Anthony started shaking in anger and pain, as he slowly turned to the door, as the sound of Jacobb Le voice bounced off the walls. He slowly raised her head and gave it a kiss then gently set it down on tile floor. He slowly got up when his bodyguards came in holding Jacobb Le who was struggling to get away. Anthony hands covered his wound, as he made his way over to his men. Jacob Le struggled more when he saw Anthony._

_"Your suppose to be dead!" Anthony was now standing in from of him sending him a murderous glare. Jacobb Le looked around him and saw Al Ella laying on the floor covered and surrounded with blood. He smiled up at Anthony. "You lost the love of your life and you are still alive ; this is even better." He laughed. Anthony started shaking._

_"Get him out of here and take him the condemend center." He then turn back to his fallen queen. "Take care of her." Was he said before his guards took Ella's lifeless body and Jacobb le._

_~X~_

_Anthony was enjoying the sound of Jacobb Le screaming along his guards. His men removed his tongue, eyes, and ears. right when they were done, they started wrapping him up making him completely motionless. Anthony watched as they picked up Jacobb Le mummy body. Anthony was still and pain and feeling light head from the blood loss that his men wanted to fix up, but he would not let them. He wanted revenge for Ella's death and he wanted to join her soon._

_"Put his body in the coffin." Anthony order and his men did not wait another and did what they were told. Jacobb Le body was drapped in the coffin make him wiggle a little. "Bring the snakes." _

_A man with the mask of anubis came in with a large black pot in hand. Anthony inhaled and held it, as his men poured about twenty six deadly snake in the coffin and Jacobb Le started scream, as they closed the coffin up and locked it up. "Rest in hell." Anthony whispered before walking out._

_~X~_

_Anthony staring down at his queen motionless. She looked so beautiful and peacefull. Her hand was locked in one other against her chest. she was wearing black dress, arm cuffs, and shoulder clips, and eye liner. Her eyes were closed like she was just sleeping. Her wounds was cleaned and covered. Anthony leaned in and gave her one last kiss on her cold lips. His body was getting weaker and weaker until he can no longer stand. His guards came over to his side to help him, but he wouldn't._

_"My men, I shall be with my wife in the afterlife. Bury us together." His finally wish spoke before he let death take over him and let him be reuntied with his love. Not knwoing to his guards that under his body was the curse of recarnation with his and Ella's name under it_

**To be continued**


	2. Dreams

**I'm doing this chapter on my iPod touch because I'm at work right now, but I will change the picture of this story. Anyways onto the story. :)**

**~X~**

**2012**

My eyes snapped open at the dream i just had. Ever since I turned seventeen I have been having these dream about the murder of the Pharaoh that looks like my crush from school and his wife that looks like me. Why is that? I slowly sat up in my bed and brought my hand up to my head.

"Why am I having these dreams? It has been two weeks and they won't go away?" I asked myself. I then jumped at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I always hated that sound in the mornings, so I did what I though about doing for a while. I grabbed hold of the clock and threw it again the wall and the ringing stop. I signed, as smile grew on my face.

"Aa much better." I pushed the sheets off my body and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for school.

~X~

I felt like I have not slept in three days. I had shadows forming under my eyes and was getting annoyed from the teachers that kept talking and talking without taking a breath. Finally lunch came and it was a chance for me to sleep since keep waking up in the middle of the night from the dream. I made my way throught the crowded halls when I accidentally tripped over my own feet and stumble into someone.

"Shit I'm so-" I looked up and froze who I crashed into, Edward Cullen. I didnt know how long i have been staring at him until I realized I was still leaning against him, so I quickly pulled myself away. " I'm sorry Edward"

"Don't worry about it Bella. I see you in class" Edward then walked around and headed to lunch. I stared as he walked away. For some reason Edward look tired as well, now that think about it he not been acting himself since he turned eighteen. I shook my head to clear it and made my way outside. Since it was raining I sat in my truck with the heater going. I wanted to get some more since I've been wanting to sleep in the classroom all morning. I lyed down across my seat then closed my eyes and slipped into dream land.

~X~

Dream no one pov

_Al Ella was standing outside with her guards stand around her, as she stood there waiting for her husband to return from his meeting with our rivals. Al Ella smiled at the sound of a carage coming through way. There was guards all down the road kneeling, as the carage rode by. It came to a stop right infront of her. Al Ella along with the other guard kneeled, as their king stepped off the carage. He walk up to Al Ella and stop right infront of her._

_"Arise Al Ella, you are my queen. There is no need to kneel before me." Anthony said smiling at his queen. He held his hand to her and she gladly took it. She rose right in front of him and not a second later he gather her in his arms. Their in such passion that children should not see. Before they could get carried away, Anthony broke the kiss making Al Ella pout. He chuckled at her adorable puppy dog look. "pationates my love, we have a full day ahead of us, but right now how your day?" Anthony askeda wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Al Ella smiled up at her husband and grabbed hold hand that was wrapped around her shoulder._

_"Lonely because I missed u my love." She answered, as they made their way to their temple. "But how was the meeting?" Anthony rolled his eyes, as Al Ella looked up at him waiting for an answer._

_"Why did I even both going; I mean I knew no matter what I say Jacobb Le won't change his mind about this fight. He dose not want us to have peace. I'm afraid that I will mess up and have everyone killed." Al Ella did not like the way her king was talking, so she quickly duck under his arm and grabbed hand then yanked him to her in tip he was right in front of her._

_"Fear not my king. You are respected by your people. You, Anthony Mos are the greatest leader through out Egypt. You will do great." Al Ella whispered trailingindex index finger up and down his bare chest. She then wrapped her around his waist and him closer until their chest connected. "It will work out, I promise." Anthony chuckled and grabbed her face and rubbed his nose against her's._

_" Well aren't you such a tease." he said and kissed her._

_~X~_

My eyes snapped open again and sat up very quickly that I got light headed. "Shit." I whispered. "Not again." just then the bell to 6th period rang. I gathered all my stuff then shoved my door out of my way and made a run to my history class.

**To be continued**


	3. Faint

I manage to make it to my history class right before the bell range. Everyone was now staring at me; some were laughing and some were rolling their eyes. I was relieved to see that our teacher was not here yet, so I gladly made my seat right next to Edward. When I got in view of my seat; I saw Edward, but he looked tence, his leg was boucing, and he made his tumb and index fingure against his head with his eyes closed. I stared at him for a couple more seconds before i heard Mr. Banner walking into the classroom, so I quickly took my seat right next to him. placed his books on the his desk and smiled at the whole class.

"I have a treat for you guys. Todays leasson we are going to talk about Egypt." I can feel Edward become tence right next to me, as my hands balled up into a fist. I already have dreams that I was in Egypt and now we are talking about it: great. The classroom groaned, as Mr. Banner began writing on the board. "Open your books to page 483." I pulled out my history and turn to the exacted page he said then I choked on my own breath when I saw the Titel and the picture. 'War Of 600b.c' why is this happening to me? "I'm really excited about this chapter because it's very intersting. In 600 b.c there a Pharaoh name Anthony Mos." _No._ "Him and his wife was murdered the morning before the battle of freedom began. Him and his wife, Al Ella, was respected by their people and respected by each other." I was still in shock when I heard their names. I though it was just a stupid dream that was having, but they are people.

The leasson continued on and the more he talked the more I felt sick. I can hear some people saying how much edward and I were related to the Pharaoh and his wife. I was get natious, light headed, I was started to sweat. I turned to Edward who had his head on the table like he was sick, as well. Mr. Banner loved hearing himself talk. "I actully took a trip to Egypt over the summer and bought a peice of writing that Anthony wrote before he died." I started breathing hard, but I couldn't catch my breath. Mr. Banner pulled out a stone that had Egyptian writting on it. "Was able to speak Egyptian, as I was up there." He turned the stone to face him and began reading it. I can hear Edward right next to me whispering 'no' over and over, but Mr. Banner was done reading the scripture when I felt my stomach knot. "It mean-"

"Oh gods upon the heaves, release our souls every step of the way." I spoke out, but only my voice, but Edwards too. The whole class turned to us. I heard the scratching of the Edward's chair. I slowly turned to him. He looked sick like he was going to faint. I grabbed my chest to try and catch my breath once again. I hear Mr. Banner speaking to us.

"Are you two alright?"

"I think..I-" I then heard a body drop to the floor. Kids started screaming, but I did not pay any attention. I just had to try and get of the classroom. I stood up grabbing the table to keep my balance. I only took two steps before it felt like someone punched my back. My body arced back and darkness surrounded me.

~X~

No one pov

Edward and Bella was being carried out of the school on a stretcher by paramedic's with the whole school watching,not really sure what was going on.

~X~

After two hours of testing, there was nothing wrong with them, so the Dr. Cullen who is the father of Edward put then in a room for them to get some sleep. knew his son has not been sleeping well for so long, but he though it will get better. The two teens was laying there in the hospital bed all peaceful, as Dr, Cullen walked out.

~X~

Epov

Slowly my eyes opened and found myself flouting in mid-air surrounded with mist. I knew I have not been sleeping well because of the dreams, but I did not know I die from it. Then a bright hit my eyes and I used my hand to block it. I a figure coming my way. I waited there until they got into perfect view where I can see them. I slowly lowered my hand, as I saw the face of the figure; it was King Anthony Mos. He stood there right in front of me and it was like I was looking at my reflection, but I wasn in Egyptian clothing.

"Who are you?" Anthony smirked.

"You know who I am." He had my voice which creeped me out and he was speaking Egyptian which I now suddently understood while i was in history after read the escriptain.

"You can't be."

"Yes Edward, I am you." My eyes widen at his responce.

"You can't be me."

Anthony shook his head, but still kept his smirk on his face. "Edward, you know I'm not lying. You have been having these dream of our past. You are the Pharaoh of Egypt."

I could not really wrap my head around this situation that i'm in. It's so hard. "How is that you are me?"

"Remember that dream that you had about my death and write under my body was a spell to reinate Al Ella and I. I knew that Jacobb Le will return to get revenge and we have to stop."

"How would you know he will return?"

"He is sorce of Dark Magic. right before he was caught, his men was speaking in other language that my men did not know, but I did. My guards told me what he was saying and I knew what it was, so I had them give him of the worse death. It was revenge for my wife and to save everyone. I started haunting your dream because diggers at Egypt are going to find his coffin and release him and it's also because I'm eighteen and so are you. I'm returning." That was so much to take in.

"Al Ella?"

"My wife is talking to herself, Bella." So I'm a reincarnation of Anthony who is me and my wife Al Ella is Bella, so much to take in for one day. "You walking up, so don't fight; you know who you are. My life is your's and you will remember." Just with that he disappeared and I found myself in a cold white room. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room with Bella by side waking up. I watched her sit up with a confused look on her face. When she finally turned to look at me, I saw the confusion in her eyes. I then knew she has talk to Al Ella.

I did really know what to say. " Bella." Was all that came out .

**To be continued**


	4. Who we are

**Okay here's for people who will not understand. **English/_Egyptian_

Epov

"Bella" She just shook her head like she wanted to forget what she just dreamed of. She shoved the sheets off of her and stood up. She glance down at herself like she if she was in her clothes then took off to the door. I jumped off the bed and ran after her. I know she has been having the same dream as me and did not want to talk about, but we needed straighten this and besides, like Anthony said ; she is my wife. I followed her out the of the hospital callingtanks to stop her, but she did not stop, so grabbed her wrist yanking her to stop.

She did not look at me; she stared at her feet. "What is it Edward?" I grabbed her shoulders to make sure she dose not run.

"Bella, what did Al Ella tell you?" her head shot in shock"

"I-I-" she clears her throat "I don't know what you are talking about."

"oh cut the shit Bella. I talked to Anthony and he told me that you r the reincarnation of Al Ella." Bella jumped two feet off the ground from the sound of the queens name.

Bella glared at me "So what if i am." I signed knowing that this conversation is not going to be fun.

"Look Bella, I'm in shock too, but we need to figure out who we are. I have been having these for almost a year now and they won't go away, now Anthony who saids is me came and talk to me." Bella just stared at me. I can tell that she did not want to believe what I'm say, but she can't I leaned in closer to her. " Bella you know that we were married 1000 years ago." That made her snap.

"No Edward! We were? Are you listening to yourself. You are saying we are a married couple and Egyptian 1000 years ago." I glared back at her.

"After almost a year without sleeping because of these fucking dreams, I'm saying yes." Bella shook her head and was about to turn away again, but I just grabbed. "Al Ella" I whispered hoping to get hold of wife, I can feel Anthoy within me wanting his wife to come out. Bella pushed me away.

"Don't call me that. She died 1000 years ago; I'm just Isabella Marie Swan. Al Ella is not home." Just with that she just turned and walked away. I can feel Anthony crying, as I felt myself breaking.

~X~

Bpov

I stared out my wide looking up at the moon. I feel so bad about what happen today at the hospital that I wanted to cry. I want to applogise so badly. I just, so scrared that it's true, that I am Al Ella who wants to come out. I can hear my Ipod over the radio.

**Song/** regular writing

**All our times - have come,** I wanted to cry because I feel Al Ella crying within me. All wanted is to be Edward or  
**Here but now - they're gone**. Anothey. I don't want to face Edward tomorrow after what happen today.

**Seasons don't fear the reaper, : **I slid the window open to get some air in here, since I feel like I'm sufferating  
**Nor do the wind,: **I poked my head out and smelt the trees and feelt the cold wind. I signed and walked right  
**the sun or the rain So come on baby, (don't fear the reaper) : **over to my bed and layed down in the middle.  
**Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) ** : A tear escaped the side of my eye and it stream to the tip of my nose.  
We'll** be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper): **"Bella." I heard a sweet honey voice right behind me. That made turn  
**Cause baby, I'm your man... **I slid off the bed in shock of who I saw Edward standing there. We stared at  
**Baby, I'm your man... **each other for a minute that felt like forever. I ran up to him and he quickly opened his  
**Valentine - is done, **arms letting me jump into them. Our lips crushed the moment I was in his arms.  
**Here but now - they're gone. **We stood there near the window when Edward kneel down and grab hold of my thighs

**Romeo and Juliet, **and lifted me up. He carried me over to the bed and layed me gently on the bed. I grabbed the side  
**Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet) **his neck to keep his lips against mine. I our lips parted and I slid in the  
**40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet) **middle of the bed and pulled him down on top of me  
**Another 40,000 everyday (we can be like they are) **and crushed his lips against mine again. Edward's hands  
**So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) **went through my hair. I loved and happy, something that I felt like I  
**Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) **been missing for so long. Edward away and smiled down at me making  
**We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) **me smile back. Our lips connected again, but just for a second.  
**Cause baby, I'm your man... **Edward or Anthony, I don't know it's still confusing leaned his forehead against mine.  
**Baby, I'm your man... **"I love you Bella or Al Ella." He chuckled. "Still trying to get use to this." We laugheded.

**Romeo and Juliet, **  
**Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet) **Edward layed right beside me, as we listen to the music.  
**So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) **"This is so much to take in. We are the King and Queen of Egypt and  
**Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) **and the fact that we are married." Edward whispered wrapping an arm  
**We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) **around me letting me lay my head against his chest.  
**Baby, I'm your man... **I smiled at...well husband and kissed his chest.  
**Baby, I'm your man... "**We will figure this out." I whispered looking up at him. "I love you Edward."

Edward kissed my head. "I love you Bella." I felt something inside me speaking._ 'Tell Anthony i love and we will be together.'_ My Formal self was speaking.

"Al Ella saids, 'She loves you Anthony and you will be together."

Edward chuckled. "_I love Al Ella_." He whispered in Egyptian which for some reason I was understand after talking to my past self in egyptian.

"_I love you Anthony._

**To be continued**


	5. Trip

Bpov

I walked through school with Edward by my side and our hand connected. I had a smile on my face that has not disappeared since last night. Edward lefted my house right before my dad came home. I gave we exchanged numbers right before he followed him out to his car which we made for a couple of minutes. We were going to discuss out situation at lunch alone.

Edward walked me to my first period and kissed me outside the door before going to his first period class. I watched him walk away until he was around the corner. I stepped into the classroom and I was welcomed with stares, whispering, and glares. I took my seat by the window and that second I was surrounded by students with questions; like, 'when did you and Edward starting doing out, what happen yesterday, and why did you steal Edward from me.' i did not get the chance to answer anyone when Ms. John walked in panting.

"Sorry I'm late, there was no paper towels on the girls bathroom, so I had to wait until someone came in with a long coat." She said, as she was digging in her purse. Everyone was chuckling, as they waited for to start class.

~X~

Waiting for lunch felt like forever. It was killing me because I wanted Edward and I to work out our situation and besides it was getting annoying having people coming up to answers asking you 50 questions. I was tapping on pencil on the my paper watching the clock 3..2..1 'Rinnng'. I shot up from my seat grabbing my bag and belongings then took off out the door. I speed walk my way through the crowd shoving my pencil and paper in my bag. I continue to walk as I zipped my bag up when a pair of arms lift off the ground and spun me around. I looked over my shoulders and saw Edward there with a smile on his face.

I laughed, as I was slapping his arm. "Anth- Edward you better put me down right now." I cut myself off from calling Edward Anthony. Edward gently set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"My beautiful Al Ella." he whispered. "You have to be careful my love." Easier said then done. "Now come on we have lunch." Edward unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed my hand.

Edward and I ignored the whispering around us until we came to cafeteria door and Edward being a gentleman opened the door for me.

"My lady" I giggled.

"Thank you kind sir." I said walking through the doors. I looked arouwas and saw my group and Edwards group. Angelica looked right at me and smiled before waving me over and I saw Edwards siblings waving him over, but he shook his head and pulled me to the food line. I pulled me in front of him, as he stood right behind me. I looked back over at me; mouth me 'what the hell I was doing, but i just shrugged my shoulder and continued waiting in line for my food. I reached for a tray, but Edward my hand making me stop. I looked right at him and he was smiling right at me before grabbing a tray and pushed forward making me walk.

"What are you doing?" Edward started gathering food that was enough to feed two people.

"Buying my girl lunch." He answed when we reached register. He did not wait for the lunch lady to speak about the total; he just pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. He then took and tray and started pushing me to an empty table in the corner not even bothering to take the change. People watched us as we walked by until we reached the table. He set the tray down and slid a chair out for me. I smiled at him and took my seat. He sat right next to me then pulled the tray right to us. He grabbed a grape and brought it up to my lips. I took the grape in my mouth along his figures. I took half of the grape and started sucking the juice. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me with lust in his eyes. He let go of the grape and brought me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and grabbed the side of his neck to bring him closer to me.

He broke the kiss and layed his forehead against mine that I can feel his breath against my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see his green eyes looking into mine. His hand slid across the right side of my face removing any loss hair in my eyes. I snapped my eyes off of his and reached over and grabbed a watermelon and held it up to him. He took it between his teeth and held it there for me. I bit in the middle ,as he did the same making our lips touch.

He then grabbed hold of my hand and pulled my onto his lap. I was now sitting on his lap with one arm around him.

"So, what did Al Ella say to?"

I picked up the pizza and took a bit out of it and passed it to him which he took. "She told me about how you were my husband and that Jacobb Le might return for return." I answered swallowing the pizza that I took a bte out of.

Edward set the pizza down. "Same here." He said looking into my eyes. "If it is true that we are the Pharaohs of Egypt then there is something coming and I think it's bad."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait until the times comes which will be soon." I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that I knew something bad was going to happen, but the problem is that we don't know when it is."

~X~

Edward and I walked to our history class together. We didn't look at anyone as he sat down in our seats. Mr. Banner was talking to the princable about something and when nod his head 'yes' got excited. He turned to face the class. When his eyes landed on Edward and I he nodded at us and welcomed us back.

"Alright class, I have a suprise for everyone." looked at who nod hsi head yes once again. then turned back to us. "It took a lot of convincing about welling us go, but I managed." Something inside me paniced like the knots in my stomach was back. "We are taking a four day trip to Egypt."

**To be continued**


	6. Fight

Epov

I stared blankly at my teacher not really knowing what to say; hell I don't even know if I was just staring at him or I just fainted. Egypt? Egypt! Mr. Banner was smiling at the whole as they cheered in excitment about their up coming trip. slower his hands to have people settle down. "The trip is this coming Monday, I need all parents forms by back friday. I will not take if you turn it in on Monday. The trip is $160; your food will already be payed for, but bring some money of you want anything from shops. There is will be a bus here at the school at 6a.m be here at 5:30." Mr. Banner picked a stack of papers that must be the parent permission forms and started passing them out. He layed one down in front of me along with Bella's. I stared at the paper knowing that this was the key to finding out who I am.

~X~

"Edward this is crazy." Bella said opening her front door and throwing her bag on the couch. We have been arguing about this trip on the car ride here. I kept telling her that it was faith, but she did not believed me.

"Bella come on, this is a great chance to figure out who we are." Bella shrugged her jacket off and threw it where her bookbag was.

"Edward it is to dangerous. We just figure out that we are Pharaohs then our pass selves came to us telling us that Jacobb Le is returning wanting revenge and now the class it taking a trip to Egypt which will be the first time ever. You don't think that it is a bad idea?"

"No Bella."

"How do you know that this is not a trap to lease Jacobb Le in the first place."

I knew where was getting at, but I need to find out who we are because if she likes it or not we might not belong in this time peroid. "I'm going if you like it or not." I answered in a cold voice. She stared at me shocked before glaring at me.

"Have fun then because I'm not going." I was getting pissed off by the minute that I was standing there.

"Whatever Bella, do what you want." I turned my back on her and walked out the door that was already open. I turn right back at her. "You can be such a bitch sometimes." Just with that I slammed the door and made my way to the car.

Bpov

I was completely shock. Edward just called me a bitch. How could he? I was doing what I though was right and he just slaps me in the face. I couldn't stand being here right now; I had to leave. Edward might come back, but I would not want to talk to him. With tears blinding my eye sight, I ran up stairs and into my bedroom where my truck keys was set on the nightstand. I snatched them up and ran back down stairs and out the door slamming it behind me, as I ran to my truck.

I yanked my door open and jumped inside slamming the door shut. I jammed the key int he egition and tried to start the truck, but it was stalled.

"Shit." I whispered hitting the stiring wheel. I shoved the door out of my way and jumped back out closing it behind me. Without thinking, I took off down the road without looking back.

~X~

I have no idea how long I was walking, but I ended up in Seattle. I felt not only my tears, but rain drops. I was cold and wet that it made me feel dizzy. I didn't know what happen, but dropped to my knees and fell forward into a cold puddle of water and I was out.

~X~

Dream

_I didn't know where I was, but I was standing infront Anthony who was glaring at me._

_"You don't understand Al Ella! I have to do this!" For some reason I felt angry for I don't know what for, but I heard my self talk._

_"Anthony I saying what my heart is saying to pertect you!" I felt my eyes burning with tears, as Anthony rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He opened the door and right before he stepped out he turned to me._

_"I don't need help from a women." Just like that; my heart broke, as he walked out slamming the door. My body hit the ground, as I or Al Ella cried her heart out. I then was looking at the open window in our bedroom. I shot and ran over to a table where there was rope and grabbed it. I tyed one end and threw the other end off the balcony. I walked back inside the room and grabbed my coat. I the string around my neck and put my hood up. I don't know what Al Ella was, but I had no control. I walked back outside and grabbed the rope then flung myself off the balcony and slid down the rope without a problem. I landed safely on the ground and hid in the shadows before any guards can see me. Thankfully that it was night time that they can't._

_I walked around them keeping myself hiden from anyone until I reached a large. Since the guards will see me sneek out I have no choice, but to climb over. I climb up and up until I reached top and jumped over once again landing on my feet. Boy I just not have been a kluts at this time. I took off into the woods never turning back._

_I reached the small village that was empty and cold. I kept the coat around me to keep me from the cold. I was so blind by my tears that I did not notice that I bumped into someone knocking me to the ground removing my hood. I looked up at the man who was glaring down at me with a bottle in his hand. He threw the bottle aside and grabbed hold of me roughly. I started screaming, as I tried to tug myself away from him, but his hands continue to squeeze my arms._

_"You got a problem?" I can smell the alcohol in his breath, as he yelled at me._

_"Let me go! Don't you know who I am!" The man started laughing._

_"Yes, queen Al Ella. I dreamed of this moment all my life." Just with that he threw me against the wall knocking me down. I felt his weight ontop of me. I started struggling against him, as his hands grabbed my hand. I started screaming. "Shut it!" He then slap me._

_"Guards get him off my wife!" I heard Anthony voice behind me. I looked behind me and saw Anthony on his horse with his guards surrounded him and other guards surrounded me blocking any exit for the man not to exscape. Guards grabbed hold of him and I slid away from until my back hit a wall. "Al Ella!" Anthony screamed out jumping off his horse and ran over to me. He fell on his knees right next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Al Ella; please forgive me." Al Ella reacted to his touch and pulled closer to him. Anthony grabbed hold of my face and kissed me. we stayed there for a couple of seconds before he pulled away and glared at the man._

_"Jacob Le, you are exiol from Egypt. Get him out of here." _

_End_

I eyes slowly opened and found myself in a bed with an arm around me. I turn my head and saw Edward sleeps with swollen eyes that looked like he was crying.

"Edward."

**To be continued**


	7. Epov

**Epov**

I drove on the way home all pissed at Bella for fighting our destiny. I was going on this weither she liked it or not. I replayed what happen at her house in my head before my foot slammed on the breaks almost sending me through the window when I stopped.

"I called her a bitch." I whispered. I didn't realize that I did. How could I call her that? HOW! "Damn it!" I hit my stirring wheel four times before hitting the gas making a U turn. I broke the speed limit by 50 miles per hour and until I knew it I was right in front of Bella's house. I jumped out not even bothering to even close my door, as I ran to her door. I slammed into it lucky not breaking the door and began pounding on it.

"BELLA OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled out making she can hear me. I stood out there maybe ten minutes before I looked through her window and saw it completely dark. "Shit. She must have left, but her truck was still here." I ran back over to my car and stepped inside slamming the door. I took off down the road looking left to right, but thing. I didn't know how long I was driving, but I found myself driving through Port Anglas and the weather was getting bad out there. I drove for other five minutes before I found a body on the side of the road. I couldn't leave them there, so I pulled over and jumped out of my car.

I ran over to their body. What caught me was the color of their hairs and body of a women. I kneed next to her body and turned her onto her top and I wanted to cry there. it was Bella with swollen eyes.

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry." I slid my arms under her body and lifted her body up. She limped in my arms like is was one of the dead, so lifted her upper body up against my chest. I quickly ran over to my car and opened the back door. I layed her across the back seat of my car and kissed her forehead. I stood back up and slammed the door shut. I yanked my door open and stepped inside; I didn't even bother to fasen my seat belt, as I took off to my house. I knew that Bella didn't like hospital, so since my dad is doctor, he can just look at her there.

I would back at Bella to see if something was wrong. I was going way over the speed limit, but in just ten minutes I was home. I turned off the car and jumped out and yank the back door open. I slid my arms under her back and thighs and lifted her out of the car. I kicked the door closed and ran to my to house. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Fuck." I cured. I softly layed Bella down against the house and dug into my pockets until my hands touched on house keys. I shoved the key into the lock and gave it a turn until I heard the 'click'. I turned the knob pushed the door out of the way. I picked Bella back up off the cold ground and stepped inside the house.

"Anyone home! Mom! Dad!" There was no answer which I was not hoping for. "God damn it." I kicked the door close and speed walk my way to my room. I luck for me that my mother left the door open when she dose her cleaning. I walked right into my bedroom and gently set her down. I check her forehead first and it warm, so I ran to the bathroom to get a cold wash rag. I was gone for only a second before I set the wash rag on my night stand. I had to get her out of those wet clothes or she will get really sick. I slowly took ever peice of clothing that was on her body except her bra and panties. I put her under the covers and set the wash rag on her forehead before I laying down right next to her. I watched her sleep and played with hair until my eyes shut.

~_X~_

_I didn't know where I was, but I felt anger through my body and I was staring at Bella, but it's her, it was Al Ella._

_I know what I saying until the words left my mouth. "You don't understand Al Ella! I have to do this!" I shouted at her even though I have no idea why. It killed me when I saw tears run down her hair._

___"Anthony I saying what my heart is saying to pertect you!"_ I was then shaking in anger at what she said about pertecting me.

_"I don't need help from a women." I hissed under my breath before walking out of the room slamming the door shut. Why did I yell at her? All she wanted was to help me. I was thinking to myself. I could not control myself or thoughs, this is all Anthony._

_"Maybe I should not yelled at her. All she wanted was to perfect me." I signed and made my way back to my room. I paused at the door not really sure what to do. I slowly raised my hand up and gave it a knock. "Al Ella? I'm sorry, could I please come in?" There was no answer, so I knocked again. "Al Ella please." Again there was no answer, so I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I peeked inside and saw the room empty. I step further inside calling her name over and over. I went out onto the balcony and froze when I saw a rope that was tied and lead down to the ground. I then exploded. "GUARDS, GET MY HORSE IN THE FRONT, NOW!" I yelled out as I ran out of the room._

_I was shouting orders, as my men and I speed through the village trying to find Al Ella. She was pretty hard to find, but that was not going to stop me from bringing my wife back home with me and hug, as we are our warm bed together. I heart stop when I hear the screaming of my wife. I hit the side of my horse to make him start running._

_Another second later, I came upon my wife being pinned down by a drunk Jacobb Le._

_"Guards get him off my wife!"My guards didn't wait another second when they ran over to La Jacobb and pulled him off my wife. I look back at my wife who was shaking, as she sat up "Al Ella!" I screamed out jumping off my horse and ran over to her. I fell on my knees right next to her and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Al Ella; please forgive me." Al Ella reacted to my touch and pulled closer to me. I couldn't wait another second when I grabbed her face and pulled her a kiss that could stop time. After two minutes we pulled away and I glared at Jacobb Le_

_"Jacob Le, you are exiol from Egypt. Get him out of here." _

_~X~_

I eyes then flew open when I hear my name.

"Edward."

**To be continued**


	8. Getting into the mood

**Bpov**

Edward stared into my eyes, as I slowly sat up with him following my move. We kept looking at each other until I saw tears form in his eyes and spill over the corner of his eyes. I didn't even have a chance to brink when I felt his arms wrap around me. I sat there in shock when I felt him shaking and hot wet tears hit my shoulders. I notice that I was just in my bra and panties. He must have change me when I was out cold.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I was not thinking. I just wanted to know who where." Edward whispered against my shoulder. I understood; I want to know who I am, but I'm also scared of could happen. I wrapped my arms around him to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Edward was then kissing my shoulder.

"I didn't mean it. I swear to god Bella. I didn't." I rubbed his hair, as he continued kissing my shoulder and up to my neck. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against my skin.

"Edward." I whispered. I felt him shift right behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand was on my stomach. I gasp,as he softly bit my neck. "God. That feels amazing."

Edward groaned against my neck and began sucking. I reached behind me and grabbed the back of his neck urging him to continue. Edward was then going crazy by pushing me on the bed and climbing ontop of me which I didn't mind one bit. I can feel lust flowing through my veins. I couldn't handle myself; it was too much. The lust got me real good, as I grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine making our mouths crush together. We were going at it like wild animals. I then pushed him off of me until he was sitting in the middle of the bed and I climbed onto his lap. I can feel his erection at my center. It get us both excited, I started rubbing up and down against him. "Shit." Edward whispered against my lips that grabbed the straps of my bra and qank then down my arms. I pulled my arms through the holes and grabbed his neck.

Edward removed his jacket without breaking the kiss and threw it somewhere in the room. I reached behind me and uncliped my bra letting it drop between our bodies. Edward wrapped his arms around my body to pertect me from the cold air.

"You are so perfect Bella." Edward said before sliding his tongue along my skin. Edward pulled his face away from my body to look at my figure. One look at my body made him go crazy. He shoved me down and got ontop of me once against. He pulled the covers over our bodies which sent excitment through my body. My hands travled down his muscles and abs until I reached his pants. I quickly unbutton them and shoved them down his legs along with his boxers. I giggled,as we smiled at each other and crushed our lips together.

"Edward." I whispered against his lips. "I never have-"

"It's okay, I haven't either, so it's okay. Lucky for me that dad got me a box, as a birthday joke." He then reached to his nightstand and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a condume. I snatched it out of his hand and ripped the packet open. "are you sure Bella?" To give him my answer, I rolled the condunm down his lenght and wrapped my legs around him.

"Sure."

**Next chapter. Just lemon, so it took so long. Had a rough month.**


	9. Lemon

**Epov**

Having Bella in my arms like this was driving me crazy that I could wait to have her. I'm really sure if we are virgines since we were married a long time ago, but i could not let that distract me right now. I am now making Bella mine and mine forever. I lost her once and I'm not planning on it again. I stare down at her beautiful brown eyes, as she cupped my face giving me a nod. I was at the center of her entrence before slowly pushing in. she gasp and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. I then knew I was causing her pain. I pulled her face away from my neck to make her look at me.

I look stright into her eyes and saw tears streaming down each corner of her eyes. I stroke her hair out of her eyes. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"We gotten this far, just don't stop now, please. I swear that I'm alright." She whispered and rewrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her, so that way I feel like I am protecting her.

"Just tell me when to stop." I whispered before continuing into her. I heard her gasp making me almost stop against, but she wrapped her legs around my waist and made me continue. she was so tight and warm that it made me want to go crazy. Once I feel that I was fully inside of her. I can feel her relaxing in my arms, as she waited.

"Move." She whispered. I slowly started moving in and out of her making sure that I did not hurt her. "Faster." I paused for moment before increasing my speed.

She felt so amazing around me that I felt like I was lossing my mind. "Edward, this is wonderful. Please keep going, please." I blanced myself on my hands to get some of my weight off of her. I stared at her with her eyes closed and I continue to move within.

"Mmmm. I love you." She whispered and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled up at me, as she flipped us over making me bottom and her ontop. she was sitting on my lap and her hands right on my chest. I stared at her breast, as she began sliding up and down on me. I closed my eyes tightly and lean my head back against the pillow that my head was laying on.

"Shit." I hissed through my teeth, as she began bouncing making my body feel amazing. "You are so fucking amazing Bella." I looked back up at her. My sheets was tangle around our bodys making us closer. I grabbed her upper arms around flipped us making her bottom again. I grabbed the headboard abover head and began thrust in and out of her harder and faster making the board slam against the wall over and over again.

"Oh god Edward! Just like that! Yes!"

"You like that!"

"Yes! Please make me cum! PLEASE!" I can feel myselfing coming as well that i could hold on much long myself.

"Do it Bella! Cum!" We both then screamed our climxed. I clasped ontop of her, but not to hard to crush her. My bodies was swear and sticky, but we didn't care one bit. I looked away from her neck that face was buried into to look at her once. Bella grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down making our lips crush against each other once again.

"I love you Edward." I smiled, but kept my lips against her's

"I love you Bella.

**This was just a lemon chapter. Next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Esme

**Epov**

I open up with the cold wind blowing across my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the door that leads to my balcony. I looked to see Bella not beside me. I sat up and looked around for my boxers which was on my side of the bed. I removed the sheets from around me and stood up from the bed pulling my boxers up. I walked over to my dressure and opened the third draw and pulled out my favorite wife beater. I slipped it on, as I walked outside and paused when I saw Bella standing there. naked. I looked behind at the clock; it was 1am, so no one can see her. I can feel my cock twich under my boxers, as stared at her naked body. I swallowed the lumb in my throat before walked right behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist making her jump a little.

She looked over her shoulder to look at me and I smiled at her.

"So you are already trying to tease me hu baby?" She giggled and wiggled her hips against me making me groan. I head drove down to her neck and began sucking like a baby.

Bella moaned into the cold and grabbed the back of my neck to keep me close. I grabbed her upper arms and spun her around and lifted her onto the railing. I spread her legs and got between them and she welcomed me with open arms, as they wrapped around my body, as my hands grabbed her hips. I started sucking and biting her neck when heard a knocking coming from bedroom door. I cut my lips from her neck and looked straight at my door.

"Shit." I hissed.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard my mother. I then heard her try and open the door, but lucky for me that the door was lock. "Edward Cullen, you better wake up right now."

I grabbed Bella and carried her back inside the house closing the door. I ran to my closet and moved all my hanging clothes out of the way and opened the small door behind them. I gave Bella a blanket. "Here, keep quiet and I will be right back." I kissed her forehead and tured on the lamp that was inside the small room and gently pushed her in.

"Edward!" My mother yelled through the door. Bella crawled inside,as I closed the door and my closet. I put on my best pissed off and tired face, as I answered the door to see my mother. "What?" I asked glaring at esme

Esme looked over my shoulder and look into my room. "what's going on in there?'

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" My mother step back in fear because she dose not like me being pissed off at her.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep. Goodnight." Esme kissed me on the cheek and head back to her head room. I felt bad about snapping at her, but who the hell would bang on a door at 1:30 in the morning, even on a school right. I signed and closed the door behind me and walked back to my closet to let Bella out.

I helped her out of the small room and walked her over to the bed. Bella grabbed her panties and bra along the way. She removed the blanket exsposing her naked body and put her items back on. We layed back down in bed wrapped in each other's arms and went back to sleep.

~X~

Getting out of the house with Bella was not easy. I had to get my parents to sign my form and asked for 160 dollars which was the biggest problem. On the way to school I was almost begging Bella to come along the trip. The forms are being turned in in two days and Bella is still against going. All I want is for us to figure it out together.

"Bella-"

"Edward, I just think it's a bad idea."

"It's won't, please." Bella signed knowing she was not going to win this.

"Alright, but if something happens it's your ass. You understand me cullen." I drove off the side of the road and put my car into part then pulled Bella into my arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much Bella."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have my dad sign the paper and I will turn it in tomorrow. Just please don't let me regret this." I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**To be continued**


	11. Sex Ed

**Bpov**

Edward and I were walking down the hall with our arms wrapped around each other and my head against his chest when I was snatched out of his grip and down the hall, as he was taken to the other side of the hall. He was trying to get out their grip, but could not get out.

"BELLA! Let me go! Bella!" I was trying to get out of kidnappers grip, but there was no use. I was forced into a empty room. I spun around to face to took my from husband/boyfriend. I saw Ben and Angela standing there staring at me along with Jessica and Mike.

"What the hell are you doing Swan? You and Cullen, are you crazy!" Mike yelled out that almost made me cover my ears.

"Bella are you crazy or something. Edward's familt dose not enjoy their children be distractied from school work. Edward dose not love you. He is just useing you" Angela said to me which made my blood boil with anger.

Epov

I got out of my friend, Emmett grip to shove him away. "what the fuck is your problem?" I glared at my friends, as we stood there in the middle of the football feild.

Emmett crossed his arms across his chest along with, Alice, Jasper, and his sister Roselie.

"Swan? Swan! Are you kicking me Cullen! Bella is the number one person you can not stand. You could not handle her when we were kids. What changed?" Roselie asked. I signed, as I sat down in the grass.

"People change you guys."

"come on Cullen!" Emmett stepped in. I glared up at them.

"Look, you guys would not understand what me and her are going through, so stop meddling in my life and Bella's only me and her." Just with that, I stood up and walked away from them.

"Edward! Don't walk away from us!" I just walked until I was inside the school once again. On the other side of the hall, I saw Bella storm out of the classroom with people yelling at her. In saw her look up at me and took off running.

I met her half way before she jumped right into my arms. "Please don't leave me Edward. Please!" She cried in my shoulder. I stroke her hair, as I looked up to see her friends standing there glaring at me.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Bella." I glared up at her friends, as they continue to glare at me. "i'm never leaving you." I set her down on the ground and took her hand then pulled into my next period class which was Sex Ed. We were ten minutes late; all thanks to our stupid friends.

I opened the door her. "Thank you kind sir." She said stepping in the class.

"You are most welcome."

Bpov

All eyes were turn to Edward and I, as the door closed right behind us. stopped her class and turned to us. I had no idea that edward was in this class with me really.

"Mr. Cullen and . Nice to finally join us. Please take a seat." I can annoyed voice in her voice, as she turned back to the class. Edward took my hand and lead me to the back of the room. I guess that's were he sits most of the time.

Mike and Jessica soon joined us and they glared at us, not even listening to the teacher complaining to them. They took their seats in front of the room.

"Right class, today are not going to use the books. In the box in front of me are bananas." She said proudly. everyone started laughing with edward and I long. I slammed my head against my table to control my laughing. "We are going to learn how to use a condom properly with having any mistakes while you guys are going at it." Oh god. "Alright, I'm going to come around with the box. You guys grab a banana and a condom." Edward was the one who reached into the box and pulled out two bananas and to condoms. "Alright, lets get started." Mrs. Void said setting the box back on her desk. "Everyone knows why a condom should be used. It is to prevent HIV or STD's." She said holding a packet up. "It is imporant, for ladies this might be the fun part for you. "If you are using vaginal products for medical treatment purposes, the condom may be weakened, and the effectiveness of it may be reduced. I would advise against sex at such a time. You'll just have to tell your hot boyfriends to keep it in their pants for awhile."

That then I threw the condum I was holding on the table and slammed my face back on the table, as Edward was chuckling.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Never use oil, of any kind and that means no vegetable oil." Everyone in the room then burst out laughing, as I trying not to laugh. "The rubber will rot if you do...yes Mike?" My head shot up, as I saw Mikes hand lower.

"Ummm yes, what about baby oil or powder defeat the purpose of lubrication?" Edward started laughing, as he leaned in.

"He is a dumbass." I smiled, as I watched Mrs. Void blink three times.

"Anymore question?" No one raised their hands. "good, now before having sex." I can hear ever girl talking about having sex with Edward then.

"Okay make sure you wash your hands, penis, vagina, and surrounding areas before, and after sex. This cuts the chance of infection." Mike hand then shot up again. "What Mike?"

"Wouldn't that kind kill the mood?"

Oh god please help me and take me away from this pleace and get rid of mike stupiadity.

**To be continued.**

**I though the Sex Ed class was going to fun to write. Yeah next chapter coming soon.**


	12. Libary

**Bpov**

Edward went to lunch to 'talk' to his friends about backing off, as I sneeked into the libary to look up some more stuff about our past. There was a lot of files and docoments about Al Ella and Anthony. I can tell they or Edward and I really loved each other. I printed out all the placed they owned and were they mostly go, so when I do go on the trip I can get some more anser and maybe flashback on our lives. I payed the libary lady a $1.40 for the 15 paper in my hands. I rushed out of the libary and down the stair way. I needed to get to a public libary to get some more answers. There might some deseaces out there that we need to be safe. I ran to the office to ask if I can sign my self signed out for a fake emergency exit to get out of here.

They believed me without a problem since I never got in trouble by anyone. I took off out of the school and to my truckright before the rain started pouring. I unlocked the driver side door and yanked it open. I threw my bag in the passager seat and hopped inside slamming the door shut.

I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and out on the road. The rain was slamming again the wind sheild, as I drove down the street. Cars was speed by me, as I kept my eyes on the road. I felt a little bad that I left without telling edward, but right now I had to stay focase on this on my own.

About twenty minutes on the road I pulled up to the public libary and parked right in front of the libary and killed the car. I opened the door and stepped out of the truck when my cell phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D, Edward.

"Damn it." I whispered, I hit silence before heading inside. There was about twenty people here and no at the counter. I went up to the libarian. "Exscue me." I whispered not trying to be to loud. I women in her mid thirdes looked up over her glasses to look at me.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Umm yes I was wondering if you had any files on the year 600 b.c." I set down the book she was holding and removed her glass.

"Yes, but what exactly are you looking for?"

"Egytpian Pharaoh's Anthony and Al Ella." The women smiled at me.

"Ah yes. I love that story, but it ended so bad for the two of them." she then looked at me closely. "You know, you look like Al Ella." I smiled looked at my hands that were rest on the counter and shook my head.

"I get that a lot, now I please see those files." The women took a second look at me before waving me to follow her in the back. She guide me to employee room where she took out her key out of her sweater pocket and to put it in the knob. I heard a click and she twisted the knob and opened the door. I followed her inside, the lights wen on and I was welcomes to about sixteen thousand boxes of paper.

"Follow me." She walked down the third isle and down to the end of the it and pulled out a box without even looking. My guess is that she read the papers alot. "Here you are, everthing you are looking for is right in here. You can stay in here if you like." she passed me the box and made her way out. I walked to a table and sat down with the box when my cell phone range again. I signed and answered it without even looking at the I.D

"Yes edward."

"Bella where the hell are you."

"Why?"

"Because I outside of the school waiting for when I was saw your truck gone, now where are you."

"At the libary looking through some file. Be done in an hour or so. I love you." I closed the phone and removed the lid. "Here we go."

~X~

"Bella. Bella wake up." wake up? Am I already awake. "Bella." I felt someone was shaking me and it sounded like Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella wake up." Slowly, my eyes opened to see him kneeing right beside me looking at me. " I though you said that this will take a couple hours, it's closing time." I sat up in my seat and turn to him.

"It's not a pregnancy test edward." Edward laughed, and help me up.

**To be continued**


	13. Sign and Snake!

**Epov**

I followed behind Bella, as we were driving to her house. It was almost seven when my cell started ringing. Keeping my eyes on the road; I reached for my phone and pulled it out flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward listen, can you come over to Mrs. Lights house. I'm over here babysitting and the brat won't leave me alone, so can you please come over. I invited jasper too if you were wondering." I pulled up behind Bella's truck that was now parked in front of her house.

"Your not going to leave me much of a choice; are you?"

"No, now come over and beside I need to talk to you about Swan, so get over here." Just with that he hung up. I signed and flipped my phone shut. I got out of the car, as Bella was getting out of her truck. She slam the door shut then made her way over to me. I smiled right at her and opened my arm for her; which she gradly stepped in letting circle my arms around her.

Bella looked right up at me which gave me a chance to crush my lips against her's. She arms exspand and wrapped them around my neck. I felt my back slam against my car, as her arms tighten around my neck. I flipped us over, so that way I can push her down on the hood of the car and climbed ontop of her. This was fucking hot. Making out with my girl ontop of the hood of the car. Her hands were all over the place, as I was unbuttoning her blouse. The wind picked making her blouse blow back like a cape, as I sat her up with me now standing in front of her, but our lips was still battling with each other. Her legs wrapped around my waist. since she was wearing a skirt today I can feel how wet she was. Was I horny enough to fuck ontop of my car in public. Bella answered that question for me when she attacked my belt buckle.

"God damn it Bella." I hissed know I was not going to get out here like this, so I ripped her panties off and shoved them in my pocket and quicky unfasen my jean and shove them and boxers down a bit exsposing my cock to her. I knew I had to make this fast since we were in public. Bella grabbed my neck and forced my lips against her, as I thrust into her making her gasp.

Bella and I started panting, as my thrust was fast and hard making the car shake. "Cum for me Bella, please." She bired her face against my chest and screamed against my skin, so it as bit down on her neck to over come my scream. "Son of bitch." I said, as I removed my self within her. She signed as she laid back on the hood of my car. I could not believe we just had a quicky on my car outside of her house and for some reason it was really hot.

Bell took a deep breath before sliding off my car and fixed herself out, as I did the same. "What are you doing tonight?" Bella asked as I button my pants and straighten my shirt.

"I'm goivng over to emmett's he is babysitting tonight, so I'm going to go over to talk to him for a while."

"cool. I will talk to my dad about the trip tonight, so I will turn in the slip tomorrow morning."

I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Alright baby, I will give you a call later tonight and I will pick up in the morning.'

Bella gave me a quick hug before grabbing her bookbag that was laying beside the car and ran to the house with me staring after her with a smirk on my face. I stared at the house for a couple of seconds before walking to the driver side of the car.

Bpov

I closed the door behind me, as I looked around the house to see my dad, Charlie sitting in his chair passed out with the TV on. I signed, as I was sitting my bag down and walked right over to him. I stood on the right side of the chair and layed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a shook.

"Charlie. Charlie wake up." Charlie shifted in his chair, as he started waking up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad it's me." Charlie rubbed his eyes and he sat up properly.

"Where have you been?" He asked continue rubbing his eyes.

"I told I been at the libary, anyways I need you to fill out a permition slip for me to egytp." Charlie stopped rubbing his eyes right there and then and looked right at me.

"Why?"

"Well I though it might be fun to do soemthing new for a change." I reached over and grabbed my bag. "I got the miney already. All I need you to do is file out the form and I'm all set." I handed the form to charlie to let him look over it.

Epov

I was sitting on the floor at Emmett's with my notebook resting against my knee as it was crossed over the other leg while the Jaw's music was playing through out the house. Emmett and sitting on the couch with John who dose not like emmett so much, but likes me. Jasper just joined us about five mintues ago to watch the movie with them. I was working on a song for Bella that i have been working on for two days and I'm really proud of my work.

"This movie is so stupid." John complained.

"This movie is a classic." Jasper spoken not letting his eyes leave the screen.

"It has been 40 minutes and we haven't seen the shark yet." I chuckled, as I continue to read.

"That's because their building suspence. They want you to use your inmagation." I looked up from my notebook to see Jasper trying to reason with John even though it's a complete waste of time.

"Hn, You know what I'm inmaging? A better movie." Jaspered signed and turned to Emmett.

"A little help here Emmett." Emmett signed and turned to John.

"This movie is a classic."

"Ha yeah right. I'll tell you what's a classic, snakes on a Plane." Again with that stupid movie. I blame emmett on that part for trying to scare the kid. Emmett and Jasped rolled their eyes and turned back to the movie, as John continue to talk. "First off your in a plane which is scary to begin with and then it's all filled with snakes and their everywhere. Their in the overhead departments, in the bathroom, in the vomit bags." My body began to shake with laughter, as emmett and Jasper just sat there. "Need to throw up, open the bag SNAKE!" I then started luaghing which I quickly turned it into a cough.

"Sounds great." Emmett mutter, as he continue to watch the movie.

"SNAKE!" John held his hand up like a snakes head to try and scare Emmett. John then began to calm down and return to the movie, but just kept watch. Ten seconds later. "SNAKE!" Holding his hand up again making Emmett and Jasper jump and me laughing.

Emmett finally had it when he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "That's it Edward, we are out of here. Lets go John."

"Where are we going?" Jasper came up right behind him and pushed him forward.

"Some place public where killing you will get us in trouble." My eyes followed them as they made their way out the front door of my house.

"Fine. SNAKE!" John screamed out one more time before Emmett and Jasper pushed him out slamming the door behind them. I sat there laughing for another few seconds and return to my song. I set pencil down and read over the song three times before setting the book down on the coffee table and reached for my guitar. I aggusted the strings and started singing.

How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
One by one they vanish just the same

**Of all the things I still remember**  
**Summer's never looked the same**  
**The years go by and time just seems to fly**  
**But the memories remain**

**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain**  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
**It was worth it in the end**

**Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear**  
**So we made our way by finding what was real**  
**Now the days are so long that summer's moving on**  
**We reach for something that's already gone**

**Of all the things I still remember**  
**Summer's never looked the same**  
**The years go by and time just seems to fly**  
**But the memories remain**

**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain**  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
**It was worth it in the end**

**We knew we had to leave this town**  
**But we never knew when and we never knew how**  
**We would end up here the way we are**  
**Yeah we knew we had to leave this town**  
**But we never knew when and we never knew how**

**Of all the things I still remember**  
**Summer's never looked the same**  
**The years go by and time just seems to fly**  
**But the memories remain**

**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain**  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain**  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
**It was worth it in the end**

I smiled ar my last note. " Perfect."

**To be continued**


	14. Dream and Fighter

Third person pov

Bella was gasping and panting, as her fist clinched onto the bed sheets. She was tossing and turning all over her bed, as her mind slipped into dream land.

_Dream_

_Al Ella was sitting on her throne in her fighting gear, a gold skirt, no shoes, and a gold top that stopped under breast leaving her stomach and back revealed right in the middle of the battle field was her husband getting ready to his arrow at the target. Everyone around was silent, as they watch. Anthony took a couple of deep breaths before releasing the arrow and right on target. Al Ella smile at her husband, as he handed his bow to one of his servates. Everyone started clapping, as he walked off and over to his wife. Al Ella stood up from her throne still clapping. Anthony walked right in front of her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips._

_"Your my love." Al Ella signed, she hated these practice fights. She reached over and took her mask from her servant that was standing right next to her. "You will do just fine, you always do."_

_She inhaled and exhaled, as her practice partner walked on the middle of the battle field. Al Ella put her mask on and grabbed her hand knives and met her partner in the middle of field._

_Anthony took his seat right next to his wife's throne to watch her fight. Al Ella and her partner stood there egypian way, one arm over her head with one knife and the other down her side with the other knife pointing at the floor. Anthony sat there for a second before giving one loud clap making the girls turn back to back switching arms._

_"Begin!" The king of Egypt called out and right there and then the girls turned and their knives connected over and over. Al Ella oppoinate aimed for her the head, but Al Ella X her sword above her head to block the attack and bent back further away from the knives. Al Ella pushed her oppoinate away and starting swinging her knives, but kept getting blocked. She then saw an opening to the face and took the chance. Al Ella swipped her her knife across the oppoinates face leaving a huge scratch across the mask. Al Ella kicked both the knives out of her oppoinates hands and gave her a flip making her land on her back and Al Ella on top._

_"Not bad." Al Ella said through her mask before standing up. She thre her knives on the ground and removed her mask. She walked over to her husband that was standing infront of his throne with his arms open for her. Al ella jumped right into them making her husband smile._

_"Well done my love." They both exchange stares before giving each other a sweet kiss. They then heard someone whinning right behind them. They looked behind them and saw Leah throwing her mask and knives to the ground._

_"You need more practice." Anthony said and he set his wife down and lead her to their temple. Leah glared followed them until they his appeared_

_End_

Bella shot up from her bed and looked around her room. "So, I used to be a fighter. Great." She said, as she layed back down.

At School

Bella was infront of her locker trying to undo her lock when someone wrapped their arms around her. She smiled as she felt confert coming from the hug.

_"So my wife/gi__rlfriend is a fighter hu?" _Edward said in egyptain which Bella understood. She gave up on her locker and turned to Edward.

_"Looks at way."_ She smirked. Edward chuckled before translating into english.

"So what dose your dad say? can you go?" Bella smiled and reached into book bag and pulled out the forms to show edward Charlie's name written on it.

"YES!" Edward screamed out. He hugged Bella off the floor and spun her around making everyone in the hall look at them which they did not care one bit. "I knew my girl can do it."

**To be continued**


	15. Forbidden

**Bpov**

Edward and I was walking through walmart with his arm around my shoulders, as I pushed the shopping cart. Edward was reading off the list of the stuff we would need for the trip. We grabbed new clothes, hiking shoes, sunblock, notebooks, suitcases, and all that other shit that you need to take on a trip like this. Today was Friday, so I turned my money and slip in just in time for the trip. I dropped my truck off at the house before we head to the store. I looked at Edward with a smile, as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going to get some snacks. I will be right back; do..not..move." He pocked me in the nose playful before walking off to the sneak aisle, as I started looking for body wash when I heard laughing behind me.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Miss Bella Swan." I heard and annoying noise behind me. I knew the voice very well; the girl that been following around school since freshmen year, Tanya.

I signed and turned around to face her and her polm polm team. "What do you want?"

She blew her gum into a bubbled, as she twisted a strand of hair around her figure. "Oh nothing, just trying to get over the fact that the hottest guy in the school started dating the geek of the school which I don't understand since I have been chancing after him for years and out of no where he turns around and gose to you. How stupid." I rolled my eyes and turned around grabbing the body wash that I was looking at and threw it into the buggy.

I then started pushing the cart to go find Edward, but her friends stood right infront of me blocking my way.

"Going somewhere?"

"Umm yeah, I going to find my boyfriend." I said giving them additude. The girl Jessica grabbed the front of the cart and gave it a good push making the handle hit my stomach. It kinda hurt, but refused to show the pain.

"What's wrong Swan? Did I hurt you?" The girl laughed, as I glared at them.

"_Al Ella."_ I heard behind me and saw Edward coming my way with a box of power bars in his hands. Why was talking to me egyptian, but why did he use my past name. He came to my side and threw the box in the cart. _"What's going on?"_

_"Why are you talking to me like this Anthony?"_

_"We have to practice right, which we are getting good at, so what's going on?"_

I turn to face the girls who was trying to figure out what we were saying. _"The girls are upset I stole you from them." _I said laughing and Edward soon joined in wrapping his arm around me.

"Are you talking about Us?' Tanya question us.

Edward smirked at them and gave me kiss. "Yes we were now good day ladies. Bella and I have things to go. Our class trip is coming up, so we have to be ready. " Edward gently pushed me forward to go right pass them and on our way to cash out.

I watched, as the lady check out each item. The priceses was going up and up until we were over hundred dollars. My eyes widen, as she reached the last item and saw the price.

"That will be $167.67."

"Damn, got enough stuff?" I joked, as I reached into my pocket for my wallet when I saw edward pulled out his wallet and hand the lady a card. I looked up at Edward. "edward no, I was just joking."

"Baby it's okay. I got this. This was my idea, not your, so calm down." He smiled at me.

I signed not liking the idea, but I could not go against him doing what he wants. I tuck my wallet back in my pocket and waited.

"Thank you form coming and have a nice day." She said handing him the receat. I put all bags in the cart and pushed it out of the store with Edward right behind me, as we walked to his car. Edward and I planned go back to my house and help me look over some more history about Al Ella and Anthony.

**Bella's house**

Epov

I helped Bella pack to suitcase, as she was down stairs cooking dinner for us. Since Charlie was going to be staying over night with his new girlfriend, Sue.

"Edward! Dinner is ready!" I looked over my shoulder and right at the door.

"I'm coming!" I zipped up her suitcase before leaving her room and down the downstairs into the kitchen where Bella was setting down two plates of chicken, corn, and green beans with the computer right in the middle of the table. Bella smiled at me, as I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down with Bella joining me on the right.

I pulled the computer closer to me, as I took a bite out of corn and I saw that Bella was already on a website.

"Did you read this yet?"

"No. The food just got done before I started reading it, so what dose it say." I scan through the first paragraph.

"It's about their childhood." I looked up at her before I started read." In the year 590 B.C. eight year old Anthony Mos the child of King Anoras Mos, had been forbidden to leave the temple until one day he sneeked out of his temple to met seven year old Al Ella Moon.

_Story_

Third pov

8 years old

_Anthony was in the bushes looking left to right to see if the cose of cleared before taking off out of doors that lead to the temple. Anthony slid right through the cracks before they closed right behind him. Anthony looked back at the closed back at the closed doors and signed in relief before taking off through the village. anthony smiled at every sight he saw. There was stands with weapons, pets, food and kids his own age playing around, but he just went right pass them. _

_It seemed that he has been walking for hours until reached a river. He knee down and looked at his reflection in the water. sweat was dripping off his chin, so he took a handful of water and splashed it on his face. He was enjoying the cool water on his when something or someone ran right into him and making along with that person or something._

_"How dare-" He was about to let out his anger when his eyes fell into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. It was a girl with brown wavey hair. she looked into his eyes for second before standing up._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Please forgive me." anthony stared at her panic before standing up out of water._

_"It's alright, what's you name?"_

_"Al Ella Moon. What's your?" Anthony didn't really want to tell her that he the son of Egpyt and then she would treat him differently, but he could not do that to her._

_"Anthony Mos." She gasp before kneeing before me._

_"Please forgive me my lord." I could not stand seeing this. He quickly grabbed her arms and forced her up._

_"don't bow to me again or call me your lord. I get enough of that."_

_10 years old_

_Anthony was pacing back and forth in his room for about five minutes when his door open to see one his servates coming in._

_"The king is ready to see you outside." He said before standing against the door moving out of Anthony's way. Anthony took off out of his room, as fast as his legs could take him. He ran outside where his mother and his father was sitting in their thrones glaring at him. Anthony looked around at the people and saw Al Ella hands tied above her head on the post with her back exsposed and her front facing the post and the punisher next to her with a whip._

_Just about an hour ago Anthony was followed down to the river to met Al Ella by his father and guiards. Anthony was forbidden for leave the timple and hanging out with people outside of the walls of the temple. what really threw his father over the edge when Anthony and Al Ella kissed for the first time. Right there and then they were taken back to temple. Anthony was locked up in his room, as Al Ella was in the chambers, as here they are now._

_Anoras stood up looking at anthony. "You have caused shame to our people Anthony, now for punishment. 50 wacks on the girl." Anthonys eyes went wide._

_"Father you will kill her!" Anoras sat back down next to his wife._

_"This is punishment Anthony." Anthony then pointed at Al Ella._

_"She dose not deserve this!"_

_"Tes she dose."_

_"Then give me half. I will take half of her punishment." With that Anthony stripped off his shirt and knee down next Al Ella. He looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes. Anthony whipped then away as he got ready._

_"alright then, but the girl gets the whip with shards of glass." Right before Anthony could do anything Al Ella started screaming in pain. Anthony turned and glared at his father._

_"How could you!"_

_Al Ella continues to scream and cry, as Anthony wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here Al Ella. Shhh I'm here." On whip ten Al Ella started having blood coming out of her mouth. Anthony held onto her tight and looked back at his parents._

_"Stop it! Your killing her! Stop!" Al Ella's eyes started closing and her body started shaking. when whip 25 came Al Ella was out cold and Anhony was crying against her hair yelling at his parents who was wtching the scene. Anthony was then pinned down making him let go of Al ella and her body limped. Anthony was then whipped the other 25 times with a different rope with note shards of glass on it. _

_Anthony was then release and he crawled over to Al ella who was now laying on the ground with her back covered in blood and her wrist bruised from the ropes. Anthony whispered her name, as he clapsed ontop of her._

_15 years old_

_Al Ella became Anthony's slave after five years of being locked up in chambers. Anthony would not speak to his parents until it' s somthing about Al told eath other about their undying love for each other making them have to hide their relationship._

_16 years old_

_Anthony and Al Ella got married after his parents was killed making them the leaders of Egpyt and Al Ella a free women from being a slave into the queen with the man that she loves._

_18 year old_

_Anthony and Al Ella death was the saddest day to everyone in egypt that they all stood in line with candles and tears running down their faces. A three horse with a carriage behind them started riding down the village with guarids in front, sides, and behind, as the body of Anthony Mos and Al Ella Moon was laying in their casket with their hand on their chest, as they are being taken away from their people. _

_End_

Edward stopped reading and closed the laptop, as Bella set some coffee down right infront of him. He looked up at her as she sat down right next to him.

"I never though that it was that bad. I dont want to remember that part in my dreams. "Edward whispered taking Bella's hand

**To be continued. I hope it was not that boring to read. More to come.**


	16. Nightmare

**Bpov**

Since Charlie was staying over at Sue's for the night, I have invited Edward to stay the night, so that I would not be alone. Edward had not probem with the idea, I was now taking a shower as he drove back to his house to get some clothes. I was just driving my hair when I heard knocking from the front door. I threw my tank top and boy shorts before running down the stairs to answer the door. I yank the door out of the way to see Edward standing with night bag on his shoulder and smile on his face, as he stared at me. I smiled right and grabbed his hand pulling him inside. His lips attached to mine and backed me up into the living room, as he shut the door behind him. I grabbed the side of his face, as we paused in the middle of the room and our mouths surrounded each other. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to his body.

"Edward, we have to get to sleep. we have a big day tomorrow." I said against his mouth.

Edward groaned, as his arms tighen around me. "But I want to play with you."

I giggled, as I part my lips from his. "Yeah well we need to figure out some more stuff about our past. Now come one lets get to bed, so we can have a head start." I parted from him and made my way up the stairs waving him to follow me.

I can hear his footsteps follow me up the stairs and into my room. "Where am I going to be sleeping?"

I turn to face the door way where Edward was standing at. I smirked at him. "With me now go bed ready for bed, I will wait for you." I smiled and turned back to my bed. I moved the edge of the bedsheets out of the way and crawled under the covers.

My head hit the pillow when I heard the water going. I can tell that he just going to brush his teeth since i smelt that he already got a shower when he was at the door.

I started thinking about that article on the website that we were on four hours ago. It's to believe that we been through hell so long ago, but yet for some reason it hurts. My back felt like it was burning like someone just whipped it. I ignored the pain in my back and waited for Edward who returned another five minutes later. I turned to the door smiling at at him. I patted the space right beside me and removed the covers. Edward dropped his bag by the door before shutting it.

Edward was under the covers another minute later. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead. My eye lid became heavey and I was asleep a second later.

_Dream_

_My body felt very hot like it was on fire. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was standing in the middle of a egpyt, I looked my surroundings when I heard someone call my name._

_"Bella." I spun around me and saw edward in boxers and a white wife beater. I look down and saw that we were still in our night clothes. "Oh god Bella." Edward rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. It felt so really; like we were really here._

_"Edward, is this real?" I asked looking up at him. Edward continue to look at the people who was walking right pass even right through us, so they can't see us._

_"I don't know Bella." I saw people crying in each others arm and some where even laying out a line of flowers on opposite side of each other. I started to become very cold out that made me shiver. Edward pulled me closer, as we looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting._

_People started lining up on each side of the path with candles and tears running down there faces. Candles? Oh know. I shot a look up at Edward and saw that he was thinking the same thing. This was our funeral._

_I then started hearing music in the air and people started singing._

**_Madhura svapna, ghora-dama-svapna  
_****_Madhura svapna_**, ghora-dama-svapna  
mrtyp, madhura svapna.

_I look to my left and saw horse dragging a carriage behind them and with so any guarids all around them. I got out of Edwards arms. I ran over to the carriage with Edward shouting my name, but I had to see for myself if that is really me. I then felt myself floating in the air. I look down and saw that I was not on the ground anymore. well that makes things easier. I flew at the end of the carriage and softly landed on the carriage. I looked at the two body's that was laying in caskets in a mummys position. Anthony Mos and Al Ella Moon, us. I felt Edward land beside me, as we stared down at ourselves._

**_Oh sweet sleep, ah!  
Rest subduing, fear!  
_****_Oh sweet sleep, ah!  
Rest subduing, fear!  
_**

___I started crying, as Edward and I was stared floating in mid air, but surrounded by mist. We spun around once and right behind us with their backs and seperated from each other like if they touch each other they will be snatched away and never to be seen again. Al Ella looked over her shoulder at us with sadness in her eyes, well it was more like Anthony was looking at Edward, as Al Ella was looking at me. They both turned forward and walked away from us. I reached out to her._

___"Al Ella." I spoke egyptian, but she did not stop. I looked behind me and saw Edward gone. I could not pay attention to that right now._

___"Stop! I returned. Al ella." She turned around and saw that she was petting a snake. Cool._

___"I see you will returned to your faith."_

___"Yeah, but the profercey, you have to tell me what t is."_

___"El Jacobb is to great, there might not be a chance." How could she say that. This is what she wants me to do. "Anthony should have left things the way they were. He made a mistake."_

___"I don't believe. You love him, like love Edward, but I'm afraid." Al Ella came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward is my king and your. You are me."_

___"It's late Bella. Just like it was to late for people." Just then she disappeared and everything was on fire. I was back in my own time, but everyhting is dying._

___"No." I whispered. I then heard laughing coming from behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw a man with egpytian clothes on with long black coming at me on a horse. He reached his arm out and try to snatch me up._

End

___**To be continues** _


	17. Do we go on the trip?

**Epov**

I pulled Bella into my arms after the nightmare, it was like she really disappeared and all I needed was her in my arms. I buried my face in her shoulder, as I tighten my arms around her. Bella then started shaking, as I can hear her sobbing. I felt tears running down my face as well. The dream was horrible. Are we running out of time? Will the earth be distoryed if we go?

"_it won't Edward." _Bella and I pulled closer to each other , as at the end of her bed to see Anthony standing there. "_Al Ella is wrong, she has no idea what she is talking about. She though Bella given up on who she really is. She's wrong and she feels bad. I know she dose, I can feel it." _I gently pushed Bella away and slipped out of bed.

"_Are we doing the right thing by going?"_ Anthony nod his head 'yes'.

"_What you saw in your dreams is what will happen if you don't go."_ I heard the bed shift and saw Bella getting up.

_"If we go then we are going to put everyone in our class in danger._" Bella did have a point, if we are suppose to El Jacobb from coming to this world then how going to do that if our classmates are going to be there, as fell

"_Fear not, they will be fine, but some will get hurt. You have to stop him, no matter what, you have to stop him!'_ Just like that he disappeared. I turned to Bella.

"What are we going to do?" I asked putting a arm around her shoulder.

"we get ready. What we saw in our training dream is what we are good at, so we have to practice for that. "She then smirked up at me. "Looks like we are going to the gym in the morning." Bella crawled back into bed and patted a space right to her. " I will make breakfast in the morning. It is going to be a tough day."

I climbed in bed and pulled the sheets over us. "what time do leave for the gym."

"5."

"Okay that's cool." I smiled and pulled Bella in my arms and closed my eyes again.

"In the morning." Right then my eyes threw open.

"What!"

**To be continued**


	18. ready

**epov**

Bella and I were at the gym for about five hours not and it was now 10:23am and we dripping in sweat. We did thridy minutes of everything in the gym and a ten minute break after an hour. Right now, we were sitting on a bench drinking out of our water bottles. I turned to Bella who was trying to catch her breath after an hour on tredwheel.

"Bella, I think we had enough training for the day. Do you think we should stop." Bella turned to me still trying to catch her breath.

"We have to be ready Edward, right now us trying to save the world is in our hands not the class." I snickered, as I continue catching.

"Trust me Bella. I think we will be ready."

It was not sunday night and I was staring out the window of my bedroom, as a lighting storm was coming this way. My body hurt, but it still felt good. I spent time with my parents after I came from the gym today with Bella. I didn't know if this would be the last time I would ever see them, so I have to make the time count in this world. I watched a movie with them, we went to dinner at my favorite resturant, and we talked about my childhood. I can tell that my parents was getting worried about me since I have never acted like this before.

I wanted to see if their lives are complete before I leave and may never come back. I blinked at the flash of lighting.

_"Your neverous Edward?"_ I smiled, as I turned to see Anthony floating there in the middle of my room.

_"You have no idea pass me."_ Anthony laughed.

_"I see you excepted the fact that you are me."_

"_Always had."_ Anthony signed and walked over to the window that I was at.

"_I have never forgiven myself for Al Ella's death and I know she blames me." _I turned to Anthony and saw sadness in his eyes.

Dose Al Ella blame Anthony for this death? Dose he feel that it was his fault that she died. _"You blame yourself?"_

_"Always had." _He signed he then turned back to me. "_You have to be ready. You and Bella will restore our land. Once you do then everything will be better, no one will remember that day that we died. The war will be over, but you two will still remember this time line. Be ready our pass is in your hands."_ With a shot of lighting right behind him and he disappeared. He or I really need to stop doing that.

**Al ella pov**

I stares down from the heavens at the reincarnation talking to the love of my life. I smiled and shut my eyes and exhaled. I slowly opened my eyes and tears drop down my face. "_I never blamed you...not once. You came for me.. that's all that matters._

**Bpov**

I stood at my bedroom window trying to hold back my tears. This is the last time I might sleep in this room or even see Charlie. I hope that everything will be okay and I hope that Charlie will have a happy life while I'm gone. "I hope this works out well, for all of us. " I whispered before walking over to my bedstand and killed the lights.

**At school**

"I hope everyone has their slips and suitcases. Put your bags in the lugage holder and get on the bus." I stood there in Edward's arms, as our friends glared at us. Edward unwrapped his arms and grabbed my bag and put them in the holder. I was having a hard time calming down since we will be at our real home soon. Edward walked back over and grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bus.

We sat near the back of the bus, as we wait for everyone to take their seats. Most students was on their cell phones, ipods and gossiping about other people. I snuggled closer to edward, as I can hear his heart beat increase, as our teacher climbed on the bus along with the driver. Just a second later the bus was alive. Edward leaned closer to me.

"Ready?"

**To be continued**


	19. Driver knows

**Bpov**

I though the thirdy minues bus ride was was painful, but the ten hour flight was just suicidal. Edward and I sat right next to each other through out the whole flight not saying a word to anyone. we just listened to our ipods and stared out the plane window, as we watched the world go by. My friends has been igorning and so is Edward's friend. Through out the plane ride, Tanya kept on trying to make conversation with Edward. We igorned her even Edward pushed her away when she slid her figure up his chest. He cursed at her that the whole plane heard him curing, but I just stared out the window. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night and let me tell you that everyone was pissed beside's Edward who confert me without the night.

After ten hours on the plane , we were in Egpyt. I was happy that I was wearing shorts or else I will be sweating my ass off. We collected our bags and waited outside of the airport until our ride came. I then felt a wave flow through my body. I felt my breath get sucked out of me that I could not breath. _'Be ready.'_ I can hear the wind,as it blows through my hair. I shivered which was kinda weird which there was no wind in this place.

I jumped at the sound of a horn coming right to us. I looked up and saw a jeep truck that is bid enough for the whole class. Our teacher smiled and waved us to get on. I looked up at Edward who was still standing behind me. He looked down at me and nod for me to get on the truck.

I inhaled before getting on truck after everyone taking their time getting on. Edward stayed close behind me, as I climbed onto the truck. Our teacher stood by the driver holding onto the seats on opposite sides of each other.

"Alright everyone, we are first going to the hotel to drop our bags off then we will meet in the lobby in an hour.

"Are we going to eat? I'm starving." Mike called out just two seats ahead of us, as the truck drove through the desert.

"Yeah , the plane food was not good." Tanya continued on whinning. "Is there a store where I can go shopping while we are here?" I looked at Edward, as he rolled his eyes.

"God damn it is so hot out here!" Mike complained. Edward leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Once we get a room, I will come to yours knowing that will not put me in same room as you. Then we is talk more about our plans on trying to get to the temple."

"Alright. Let's just hope our roommates won't be there." I whispered back.

"Mike, we will eat at the hotel then we will go to the museum." Museum? There is a museum here?

That might help us with our pass, but we must go to the temple. I'm really deprite to know when. I stood up from my seat that caught Mr. Banner's attention. "Yes Mr. Swan?"

"Are we going to the temples while we are here?"

"Yes we will, now please sit down, as we continue our way." I sat down next to Edward. I notice that the driver kept looking at Edward and I.

"You sir." The driver spoke giving us his full attention. "Those two in the back look so familor, like I have seen then before." Right then I became tense along with edward. I laughed nervously, as I replied back.

"Sir, this is mine and my boyfriend's first time coming here. I a sure you that we have never been here before." The driver then turned back forward and continued to drive.

"My apologys my lady." He then bowed his head. My lady? Dose he know. "And to you your majesty." Yep he knows.

**To be continued**


	20. Sethron

Epov

Through the whole ride Bella and I were uneasy, as the driver kept glancing at us. I knew he knew who we were. Some of the students in our class kept looking at us with a concern look on their faces; wondering why the driver kept looking at us. When we came to the hotel the bus door opened letting everyone in bus get off. Emmett gave me a wonder look along with alice, jasper, and roselie, as they got up and grabbed their bags. I looked at Bella who was trying to figure out what was going on, but could not figure it out.

"Bella come on." I whispered, as I grabbed both our bags, as stood up. I swung our bags over my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and made our way down the aisle. I was just about to step out of the bus when the drive caught me by the arm making me stop. I turned back to the man, as he closed the door to the bus. He stood up kneed before us.

"_My pharaohs, it is a great honor to server you against after 600 years."_ Bella and I had a shoking look on our faces. "_I know my great king and queen will restore our land that has been stolen from us."_

_"I can asure that our land will be restored, Sethron." I can hear Bella talk bit it was not Bella, it was Al Ella. Al Ella turned to me and cupped my cheeks. "Soon Anthony, our past will be stored. I will see you_ soon." Just like Al Ella was gone and my Bella was back. I glanced up me confused, as I smiled. Just then I was having a flashback._  
_

**_Flashback_**

**_I walk down the great halls of the palise and right by by me is my best friends emmetton and Jasp (I know, weird names, but could not think of anything else) when sethron came walking up to me and kneeled._**

**_"My Pharaho, your wife is looking for you."_**

**_"what about?"_**

**_"She said that she was going out and that she was wondering if you could stand down your garuids, before she gose insane." I rolled my eyes._**

**_"Great, guys guess may go and Sethron thank you, you may go and make sure that Emmetton and Jasp are escorted out." Just like that I left to go find my wife._**

**_"I ORDER NOT FOLLOW ME! I DON"T NEED A BODY GUARID EVERYDAY!"_**

**_"Found her." I though_**

**_End of Flashback_**

I laughed at the flashback. "_Sethron_."

sethron stood up and then his whole entire outfit turn egpytian. "_I have waited for you my king, now our land we be restored, but El Jacobb will return and he has to._

Bella stepped up. _"Why can't we just keep him out of this world."_

_"Because he is not completely distroyed Al Ella, but with you guys here now. He will." _I jumped and saw Mr. Banner knocking on the bus door. I turned to see him waving at me and Bella. I nod and turned to see sethron gone.

"God damn it we and our past servates needs to stop doing that." I then walked down the steps and pushed the door open.

"What the hell took you guys so long? I'm starving." Emmett called out. I turned to him and shrugged my shoulder and took Bella's hand.

"Alright lets get inside and put our stuff in our room." called out with a smile on his face. "Now go go go."

**To be continued**


	21. Roommates

**Bpov**

"Alright everyone listen up, gather around." Mr. Banner called out, as we we all standing the in the dining hall. We all gathered around our teacher, as he held a piece of paper over his head. "Alright, I'm now calling out roommates and once I do come up and get your room key." Mr. Banner then put the paper right in front. "Alright girls first."

"Tanya and Jessica." The girls were now holding hands, as they jump up and down like couple of five year olds before running up to Mr. Banner and snatch the key out of his and took off to the elevator.

"Roselie and Anglea." I heard then sign and slowly walked up and took the key from him.

"Bella and Alice." I dear god, way not with one of my friends. I looked up at edward who was still holding my bag with his arm around me. I gave me a nod, as he pass me my bag. I slowly took it from him and put it on my shoulder and he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"It will be fine Bella. Just go to your room drop off your stuff and meet me down here for lunch." Edward then looked around before leaning in closer. "You better get going, everyone is watching in a shocking look." I looked around and saw men women and children smiling at us, as our class continues to talk. Alice walked up to Mr. Banner and took the keys from his hand.

"Lets go Swan." Alice called out and getting the head start to the elevator. I gave edward one more glance before running after her. She pushed the up button three times until we heard a ding. The doors open slowly and we got on. We got on and turned to face the lobby where Edward was waving at me and I just waved right back before the doors closed.

The elevator ride was too slowly for my liking since I'm standing right next to someone who hates me. The elevator stopped on the third floor. The doors open and we made our way down the hall. I can hear Tanya and Jessica giggling in room 310. We kept walking down the hall until we reached 326. Alice out the key in the top lock and turned it until we heard the click and I turned the knob. I opened the door, but we didn't go in; we just examend the room from the door. It was really nice, there was a little kitchen near the door, two bedrooms on the right side, as there was a bathroom on the left, and there was a coffee table and couch at the end of the room. I stepped in first keeping my bag close to me. I walked to the last room and opened the door. I pushed the door opened and slowly stepped in to look around the room. The bed was near the window, as their was dressure right beside, a there was table where I can take notes and other stuff.

I walked over to my bed and set my bag down at the head of the bed and took a seat on the bed. I inhaled and exhaled before i turned and looked out the window. I saw the village and the pyrimods that made me smile.

"Alright listen Swan." I turned to see Alice standing there leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest. "I dont know what's going on with you or Edward and I dont care, but keep the shit off this trip. Edward is my bestfriend and since he started dating you he has been nothing with us. Emmett, Jasper, and roselie is not happy about it." I want to tell her what was going and that I was not stealing edward from them, but how could they believe me?

"Look Alice. I'm not taking edward away from you guys; it's just that we are in a complicated situation right now that I can't explain."

"Good because I don't want hear it." Then she just left. "Lock up!" I jumped at the sound of the door slamming. I signed stood up from the and made my way to the bathroom.

I flipped on the lights and looked myself in the mirror. I look like a mess, but that's reasonable since I have been on a plane for two days, so why not freshen up a bit. I ran to the my room to get bathroom supplies. I grabbed my body wash, shampoo and conditioner, and extra pair of clothes.

I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes and stepped under the water.

20 minutes later

I was down stairs in the lobby where the rest of the class was sitting at the diner area eating their meals. I looked around for Edward and saw him at the last table on the left. He was eating, as he looked up at me. Once he saw me he waved me over. I speep walked right to him and he stood up and greeted me with open arms.

"what took you so long?" He whispered against my hair.

"I took a shower."

**To be continued**


	22. Child

**Epov**

Having Mick Newton, as a roommates is a pain in the ass. He kept on complaining about how small the room was, so I escaped by taking off to the room and slamming the door, so I wouldn't hear anymore. I set my bag on my bed and I changed into some fresher clothes, so I would smell better. I put on tan shorts, with hiking boots, and a white wife beater. I picked up my cell phone that was laying on the bed to check the time. It was now noon, so everyone is down at the lobby eating. I better get down there to meet Bella. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see if Mike was still out there complaining, but lucky for me that I hear his faint complaint coming his room, so I made my escape to door. I had my room key in my pocket, as I speed out the door closing the door behind me. I inhaled the air to calm my nervers before walking to elevator.

I pushed the down button and stood there calmly waiting to hear the 'ding'. Just a second later the 'ding' went off and the doors slowly opened. I stepped inside and pushed the lobby button. The movement of the elevator going down made my stomach drop. Three seconds later the doors opened and stepped out into lobby. I went near the doors and saw everyone sitting down eating their lunch. There was no sign of Bella just yet, so I would get my food now and save us a table.

I went in line behind Jasper who was talking Alice. Alice saw me standing there and glared at me. She gently pushed Jasper aside and came right in front of me.

"You are screwed up in that head Cullen. Are you crazy hanging with Swan. she is the cheff of police daughter and I don't trust her. She stole you away from us." ...What? How could she think that Bella stole me away from them?

"Alice that is not true." Alice then rolled her eyes, as Jasper cut in.

"Edward your not hanging out with us anymore and it's all her fault. What happen to you?"

"I can't tell you guys right now because it complitcated right."

"Oh my god thats' what she said. Dump her!" I face closer to the little prixie.

"How about guys just back off and let me rule my life." Just like that I stepped around there grabbing a plate. The food looked pretty good though. I filled my plate with streamed veggies, bread, and chicken. I walked over to a table near the window and set my plate down. Before I sat down; I walked over to the drink section to get some water. All there was was water with no ice which kinda sucks. I took a sip water, as I walked back to the table. The water was kinda cold, but kinda warm too.

I set my water down on the right side of the plate and sat down. I took a bite out of the bread and it was stale, but the rest of the food was pretty good. I then saw something at the corner of my eye making me look that way. I turned and saw Bella looking around like she was looking for some one. I smiled and stood up from my seat, as she speed waked over to me. I stood there with a smile on my face, as Iopened my arms for her. She walked right into them and I embraced her.

"What took you so long?"

"I took a shower." I pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

"It takes you that long to get a shower?" Bella chuckled as she her head no"

"No I just had a bit of an argument with Alice, that's all."

I rolled my eyes, as I pulled the chair that is right next to mine for her to sit down. "That's Alice for you." I sat down right after she took her seat. She inhaled as I pushed the rest of my food to her. She smiled right at me and took a bite out of the chicken. "I we should keep our guard up, as we are here." I whispered her looking around the hotel and saw people staring and smiling at us. I smiled right back at them, as I turned to Bella. "I think everyone except our class knows who we are." I whispered. Just then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned my head and a little girl that is around five years old in a dress and no shoes holding a flower up to me and the cutess smile on her face.

**"**_Mommy said said our heros will come she was right."_I smiled at the little girl and took the flower from her.

_"thank you will and I promise that our will be restored once again." _she smiled at with her two front teeth gone.

_"Lean I told you not to run off. Please forgive my child pharohs." _I looked and saw Bella talking the girl and took her flower the child offered.

_"She was no trouble."_

_" thank you for returning after all these years."_

The mother then smiled at me, which I gladly returned without a though. She then grabbed her daughters hand and walked away. I looked over at Bella who giggled at me. The the sound of chairs was scraping against the floor. I turned to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Roselie sitting across from us glaring.

"Okay what the hell was that?"

**To be continued, to let everyone know. I was at working doing this on my ipod**


	23. What's going on

**Bpov**

I scooted my chair closer to Edward, as he drew his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. His friends just sat there glaring like they looked serious.

"Well, tell us what the hell is going on or so help me-"

Or help me what Alice? What give you guys the right to know anything about Bella and I?" The group then started laughing like we just said the funniest thing very which was what?

Alice continue with her fake laugh, as she lean forward. "Okay first: you guys get together even though you didn't talk, second: You guys can speak egpytian, and third: people around arm smiling at you like you are their god, so you tell." edward sign and leaned back against his chair.

Emmett then stepped in. "Look you guys; all we want to know is what's going on and we know that there something is going on." I looked up at Edward and saw him glaring at them.

"Look you guys, I talked to you before. It's com-pli-cated."

"Try us." Roselie called out still glaring at us. Edward pushed his chair out and took my hand pulling me up to my feet. He pulled me into his arms, as he glared down at them.

"We can't tell you right now, but I promise that you will know soon." Just with that we turned our backs on them made our way over to the elevator and pushed the button. Just a second later the elevator doors open. Both edward and I stepped inside.

I turned to edward. "What are we going to do?" Edward pushed the button to the forth floor.

"Pray."

Apov

I glanced at my friends who was staring shock at the empty chairs across from us.

"That's it, we are going to figure what the fuck is going on with them." Emmett leaned back.

"No shit. Im tired of their games, so let's end it today." Roslie stood up.

"Let's do this then." just like that we all stood up and made our way to the elevator.

**To be continued**


	24. The song

**Bpov**

Edward and I speed walk our way down the hall when we stopped in our tracks when three men was standing there with a man in the middle holding a piece of paper out like a servant.

_"Welcome back king Anthony Mos and Al Ella Moon."_

_"You kept your promise." _I looked up at Edward who was staring at the men.

**Apov**

I tap my foot against the floor impationatly, as the elevator continues up. Finally the door open we all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Edward and Bella standing there in the middle of the hall with three men kneeing in front of them holding a piece of paper out to them.

I pushed the other down to the other hall on the right so they don't see us. We all peeked out to see wht was going on.

"What are they saying?" Jaspered whispered, as we try to listen closely.

_"You kept your promise."_

Bella then spoke, as she took the paper. "W_e will do what we can. We came for reason and we will deliver that promise of restoring our land."_

"I don't understand what they are saying." I whispered to the guys behind me. "But there something about that paper that Bella is taking."

_"What is this."_ I heard Edward ask the man, as he took the paper and read it over with Bella looking at it as well.

_"This is the thing you need to stop El Jacobb."_

_"But there is nothing there, it blank." _Bella said back to the guy. I smiled and turned to the other's.

"We have to get that paper."

They all gave me a confused look. "Do you even know what they said?'

I stared at them for a blank moment. "No, but we have to get that paper."

Epov

_"So I have to sing to get the escription to appear on the paper?"_ Bella asked even though I can tell that she not believing one word they say. The men stood up.

"_"Yes, but it's a song that you sang to the children, but we just go now. Thank you"_ They then walked right pass us. Bella and I stared after them before turning to each other.

"What song?" Bella asked looking at the blank sheet.

I signed. "I'm not sure." Hmmm what can we do to remember? Think, think, think,think, GOT IT! I grabbed Bella's shoulders and shoved her down the hall until we reached my room.

"Edward, what you doing?'

"Let's take a nap and then we might figure it out." I shoved my key in the locked and turned it until I heard a click. I opened the door and closed it, locking it behind me. I gently pushed her into my room and closed the door.

I walked over to the bed and lie down on the bed. "Come on Bella, this is our only shot."

She stared at me for a moment before walking over and laying right next to me. I smiled at her and gave a kiss on the lips before wrapping my arm around her before shutting my eyes and drifted off.

_Deam_

_I was standing on the side of the road with my wife, Bella or Al Ella just ten steps from me with children surrounding her._

_"Our lives are very special and the world is full of opposits, like the rest of you. You are our future's and never be shamed of that." Al Ella smiled, as she sat down and had the smallest child sit on her lap._

_"Sing a song queen Al Ella." The little one that was sitting on her lap ask, as she looked up at Al Ella._

_"YEAH!" The other children screamed._

_"Sing our favorite." I five year boy that was sitting at her feet._

_Al Ella smiled up at me before looking back at the children. "Alright.' _

**_Father once said to me Many moons ago A demon hand will defend  
Mother said one day There is more that you must know A mortal hand will sustain  
Two hands together, incomplete alone Balance in union, and the gate will open.  
Go my children, go! Go to crimson flames. To save our children, the lights of memory remain._**

_End of_ Dream

Right then I shot up from the bed. "I got it."

**To be continued**


	25. On our way to the pyramids

**Bpov**

I stared at the paper that Edward was holding between us. I looked up at him giving him the 'are you sure' look. His only answer was just a nod.

I inhaled and exhaled.

**_Father once said to me Many moons ago A demon hand will defend  
Mother said one day There is more that you must know A mortal hand will sustain  
Two hands together, incomplete alone Balance in union, and the gate will open.  
Go my children, go! Go to crimson flames. To save our children, the lights of memory remain._**

Jus then the paper started glowing and golden letters started to form on the paper. The words was so beautiful and bright that I had to sheild my eyes from the brightness. Edward dropped the paper on the table and backed away pulled me away along with him, as the paper got brighter and brighter that edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled to hide behind the couch just in case something happens.

I covered my head, as Edward covered my body with his.

"Whats going on Edward?"

"I don't know, but keep your head down." Just then the the light was gone and I guess it's okay to look now. I slowly pushed off the groud with edward following my move and got off the ground.

I looked at the table and saw the paper just laying there. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got onto my feet. I grabbed Edward's hand pulled him along, as I walked over to the table slowly.

Nothing was happening, so I guess it was safe to pick it up. I stood there in front of the table and slowly bent over and grabbed the paper. I held it up in front of my face to read it.

_"Night and moon will come and got, but if the creator is to forever return them forever the world will be filled with darkness. Her voice and his strangh will save us all."_

"Sounds like we just confused us even." He said glaring at the paper. "But it's better then nothing I guess." Edward looked down at his watch and gasp. "Shit Bella we got to get down to the lobby the jeep bus will be here in five minutes to pick us up." He gently pushed me to the door and opened it.

I turned back to face him, as he closed and locked the door behind him. "Where are going?" I asked in need, as I shoved the escription in my pocket.

"To the pyraimds." We then took off running to the elevator.

Empov

Everyone gather on the jeep truck, as me and others looked around for Bella and Edward. They were no where to be seen.

"See them Emmett?" Alice asked leaning over to on the other side of the jeep bus.

I took one last look around before answering. "Nothing."

"I think we should tell Mr. Banner about them." Roselie in my ear. I may be the idolt one here in the group, but Rose can be second half the time.

"And tell him what 'Oh Mr. Banner Edward and Bella are talking egyptian and on't tell us what is written on that paper' yeah right."

"What are you two girl whispering about back there?" Tanya called out to us. Rose and Alice glared at her.

"None of your business Tanya!" They shouted together making everyone on the bus jump. One second later I heard foot steps running up the steps. We all turned forward and saw Edward and Bella talking to the driver low that no one can hear them. The driver and pointed at the two seats that were right behind him. They quickly sat down, but I saw something in there eyes that made me shiver in fright.

Mr. Banner stood up from his seat. "Alright everyone please remanne seated, as we make our way to the pyramids." He called out and everyone cheered beside edward and Bella.

I have a bad feeling about this. This better not be Bella's doing. The jeep truck then came to life and started our way.

**To be continued**


	26. It will work out

**Epov**

Bella's hand tight around my hand, as the jeep truck stopped right in front of the pyramid. I don't blame her either since my heart was almost beating out of my chest, as we stared up at the high pyriamd with our sunglasses on to keep the sun from blinding our eyes.

"E-Edward-" I turned to Bella and put my figure in her lip to shush her.

"I know baby. It's going to be okay, just keep an open mind and keep your mind in the game." I whispered to her and layed my lips against her's for only one second. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder to her close and safe by my side, as we go in.

The driver stood up from his seat and looked at all of us. "Another veicheal will be here to pick you guys up. Enjoy your journey." Sethron eyes met mine eyes. "_Do what you return for."_

I smiled and nod my head. I stood up from my seat pulling Bella along with me. I grabbed my bookbag that I left on the truck and swung it onto my shoulders before grabbing Bella's hand and pulled her off the bus with the others following behind us.

The heat of the sun hit us, as we stepped off the truck. They weren't kidding when they tell you that Egpyt was hot as fuck. A big drop of sweat rolled down my face. I pulled Bella close to my body, as we stared at the entrence of the pyraimd. Bella layed her head against my chest along her hands.

I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "It will be okay Bella, things will be okay; just stay focuas." I whispered to her, so the other's behind won't hear me.

Bella looked up at me and smiled and tears for some reason started to form in her eyes. "Oh Bella. Are you scared?"

Bella chuckled. "What do you think? We are being a man back from the dead that killed me year ago."

I gave her a sharp glare telling that it was not funny. She can read my eyes and gave me her puppy dog stare tell me she is sorry. She then buried her face in my chest and my are wrapped around her whole, as I can feel my shirt becoming wet from the front. I knew she was crying. To be honest; I wanted to too.

"It will work out." I whispered one last time before looking up at the top of the pyraimd.

**Sorry this is a short one, but started late**


	27. Coffin

**Bpov**

All I saw was darkness and sand all over the place. Our tour guide was pointing at very articfact that we walk pass. Ever step that I took I felt my chest getting tighter and tighter that I could not breath.

"Alright, we are now walking into the room of the dead." The guided smiled before continue walking his way. I inhaled exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, as Edward sqeezed my shoulder and let me go to walk in first along with the other. I stared at the door way for a moment before slowly walking right through the door. Just a second I felt a got through my whole entire body. I closed my eyes until the feel disappeared. I reopened my eyes and saw that the room was much light and group was gone. I swollow the lunp in my throat and continue to walk, as I looked around. I then heard some voice coming from above me. I spun around and sasw that I was right in front of the statue of Anubis that made my body shiver. Then the light disappeared and I can hear the group coming my way along with the guide telling everyone to stay together.

"Now, what this young lady found is the statue of Anubis. This is where an evil leader, as buried after murders the Pharohos wife in 600 b.c. His name was Al Jacobb." Just hearing that name made me shive and along with some cold wind which was inpossible since there was no way for wind to reach is in the pyramid. "Now we will take a short break and continue."

Everyone scattered, as I stood there looking at the statue. I felt Edward's presents standing right beside me.

"I can't believe it." I whispered. "He is real and he murdered us." I can hear Mike laughing behind me.

"Throw the ball man!" He called out, but I was not paying any attention to them. Emmett was sitting right next to the tour guide asking him questions.

"So they take out your insides and stick them into little jars?" Emmett voice asked in disguisted.

"Yes, thats how they take out your heart too. Oh and you know how they take out your brains?" I turned to the guide with a smile on my face.

"I really don't think that Mike will like hearing this since he dose have senivive stomach."

"Damn right." Mike called out. I chuckled, but the guide just ignored me and continued.

"They take a neddle shove it up your nose scrible it around and rip out of your nose."

I saw Mike cover his mouth and running around to find something to through up in.

"Ewww that's gross." Tanya said looking at her nails.

I signed and looked up at Anubis again. Edward then took over.

"It's called mummification , you will be dead when they do that." Edward and I turned away from Anubis and and sat down on a stone.

Rosellie sat down on his lap and turned to her brother. "For the record Jasper, if I don't make it out of here. Don't put me down for mummification." Jasper threw the ball at Mike who was now done puking.

"Like wise sis." Just then the ceiling started to shake and everyone was screaming in horror, as something large came down from the ceiling. and landed right in the center. Edward thew himself on me to block me from the falling stones. I coughts from the dust that was going down my throat, as I looked up and what made my heart want to stop, a coffin.

**To be continued**


	28. Run

**Epov**

I held Bella closer to me, as a new group of diggers started to investegate the coffin. I was nervous about them opening the coffin, but we have to see if his body was in there. I held Bella closer to me, as I man pulled out a key and unlocked the coffin. Bella held onto me, as the diggers opened the top revealing the mummy of La Jacobb corps inside along with the dones of snakes.

"Oh god." Bella whispered and buried her face in my chest, as I stroke her hair. Emmett was staring at the body with excitment in his eyes. Mr Banner smiled at the top of the coffin. We all gathered around and saw that there was fingure nail marks like he was trying to crawl his way out.

"Well, well; looked what we have here." A voice came from behind us. "I do believe that you discovered what we have been looking for the pass for 25 years." The man smirked at us along with his two followers. Mr Banner walked up, but not to close to them since we can see there weapons attached to there belts.

"Who are you?" asked. The blond man chuckled and pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"My name is James, my girl Victoria, and Leao." The two followers smiled at us whiched made me pull Bella closer to me. Leao was looking at Bella with Lust in his eyes that made my skin boil with anger.

"Sir, this place is sealed off from anymore visitors, so you can be here." James chuckled and pointed his gun right in Mr. Banner's face making everyone froze in there spot.

"Shut up." He then looked back over at the diggers. "Get away from the coffin, NOW!"

_You will disturbe this body! _One of the diggers spoke out to James. I saw the disappoinment in his eyes, as he stared at the diggers with an evil look. Just a slpit second later the temples was filed with screams and blood forming into a puddle in the dirt. The fallen digger was laying there with a missing eyes and blood pouring from the back of his head. I spun Bella around to not make look at the scene before us.

"Useless." James whisperedd and turned to Bella and I. Bella was shaking in my arms, as I pulled her face closer to my chest when James and Leao smirked at us. Leao pulled his gun out and pointed at us.

"_Get up! Get up right now!"_ I jst sat there with Bella still in my arms pretending that I didn't understand what he was saying. "_I know you can understand me you little fuckers, now get up!"_ I signed and slowly pulled Bella and myself up. James then pulled out a knife and held it right in front of his face to look at his reflection.

"I know you guys can read this." Victoria came up behind with a book in her hands. James saw that I was not making one single move and that pissed him off; that it made him take Bella from my arm and held the knife against her neck. Bella started screaming my name to help. "Translate or she will die." what am I going to do now.

_"Edward."_ I froze at the sound of Anthony's voice._ "Let me take over. I will read from the book, but you would need to run, as fast as you can. It's will give you and other's sometime to escape, so do what I say." _I don't really have choice in this matter since Bella's life is in my hands.

_"Do it."_ I though to myself and not a second later, everthing was black.

Bpov

Tears was running down my face, as I saw Edward's closed for just a minute before opening again. I saw something different in his eyes. There was more fire and more settle, Anthony.

"No don't Anth-" Anthony held his hand up to stop me from what I saying and continued over to James. I looked around at the class to see them shaking and trying to figure out how to get out here alive. I think they were more confused about Edward, as he grabbed the book from Victoria's hands. "Dont'!"

"_I call apon the water gods of this tumb  
hear my plea. Save and pertect us from the  
depts of the evil of this land._

The ground was just now started shaking and anthony still continued.

_Send us you guidance and wash away the evil in this halls._

Anthony then closed the book and slammed it against Victiora's head making her knock right into Leao. I then felt the worrior inside me grow, as I elbow James in the stomach and toss him over my shoulder; making his back connect with the ground.

"Run!" I yelled out to everyone and they all stood up, as the ground shook harder. Anthony ran right over to me and took my hand. We followed everyone out of the room when we water slam right the stone walls. "Go! Go!" I called out and ever single one of us ran like hell.

I look behind us and saw the water coming closer. I felt like I was in the Titanic when Rose and Jack was running away from a river of water. "Edward!" I called out to see if he was back. I knew he was back when he looked into my eyes and over his shoulder.

"Keep running Bella!" I saw Tanya was running of breath and tripped over. Edward and I helped her up and continue to run, but then warm water hit us and the rest of the class.

Some of the guys was trying to grab ontop something, but it was no us. My back then connted with a wall and the water was getting high. All of us were freaking out as the was rising. All of us was in a panic that we were kicking and punching the wall.

"This is bad Jasper!" I heard Emmett yell over the screams.

"We went through bad before!"

"This is worse!" I felt my head hit the ceiling and the water was just at my neck. I kick so hard on the wall that my through went through. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me. I the thought of something.

"Everyone, punch and kick the wall as hard as you can!" I called over in time before the was now covering my head. I held my breath, as I was kicking and punching the wall. I'm not that if I'm the only one who doing all the kicks and punches, but I can feel Edwards body over mine to join the punches. I felt the wall move as I was struggling to breath. Edward took the last punch and wall broke and we all fell through a large whole. I felt like I ride riding the waves, as I catched my breath. Edwards arm was around my waist, as every single one of us coughing up water.

I removed my hair from my face. "Well-" Edward paused the catch his breath. "this isn't a good start." Edward and I started laughing.

**To be contined**


	29. Leave us alone

**Bpov**

The whole entire trip the hotel was silent, as everyone was eyeing Edward and I. Edward was the tense going on between me and the group looking at us. I prayed that we get to the hotel a little faster, so people can stop staring at us. I saw Alice staring at us like we were math problems for her to solve. I buried my face in Edward chest and sign. I felt Edward's hot breath against my, as he whispered.

"Come up to my room. I took Mike's key while was in the shower, so he won't come in while we are talking." He whispered low enough, so no ine can hear, but I saw some of them leaning in to hear what we were saying. After another five minutes of staring and whispering going around; the veichel stop. Edward and I didn't wait another second before we were the first one's off the bus and heading inside. I can hear people yelling after us, but we didn't stop.

Edward grabbed my hand, as he continues to push the elevator 'up' hoping it will come faster. With soild 'Ding' the door open and we rushed inside. Edward was hitting the button to his floor, as I saw both Edward' gang and mine running right to the elevator to make it stop, but the door's closed on them.

"This is going to be a nightmare Edward. Their not going to stop until they get the answers they want. What are we going to do." I said, as I pace back and forth in the living room. Edward sat down on the couch and stared down at the floor with his hands together.

"This is going to be a nightmare. There is no doubt about that." I stopped paced and started doing my breathing excerises to calm down. I inhaled with my arms up and enxhale relaxing my arms to my side.

I walked over to the couch and sat down right to him. Edward sat up straight and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me against his chest and stroke my hair, as my hands was on his chest.

I never though it will turn out like this, but it looks like it did. Edward's lips was against my forehead and my I can feel him breathing through my hair. "What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Both Edward and I jumped at the sound of banging coming from other side of the door.

Edward, Bella, get out here right now! All of us want to know what the hell is going on!" Emmett yelled through the door. I guess the whole entire class was waiting on the other side of the door. Tears was then forming in my eyes, as I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Just don't get up Bella and don't listen to them." He whispered.

"We know your in there, now get out here!" Tanya called through the door and started banging.

"Hang on I this is my room too, so I have the key...where is it...Edward you bastard, give me my key back you son of bitch!" I started shaking in his arms before Edward got up with anger and stormed over to the door.

He place the dresser that was right next to the door and started pushing it in front of the door to block it.

"You guys better open this door and a explain what the hell happen!" Edward then punched the door.

"Piss off! Leave me and Bella alone, NOW!" Edward stomped over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

**To be continued**


	30. Hi

**Bpov**

Edward was ontop of me, thrust back and forth to get rid of the memory of what happen today. I arced my body up against him, as he grabbed the headboard to study himself.

"God Bella... are you close?" I moaned at the sound of his voice and nod my head. We were both sweating like crazy. I grab hold of his face and pulled his face down until his lips connected with mine. Edward continued thrust in and out of me, as he removed my hair from my stikey forehead. Our lips moved, as one while his pace was increasing.. "I-I need to c-c-cum now Bella. I can't... hold on."

"Together then." I moved my hips, as my nod my head. We screamed eachother's names and Edward clasped ontop of me. I was having a bit of a hard time breathing, so I slowly sat up; keep Edward against my chest. The sheets was coving below our waist, as Edward was breathing against my chest. I kissed Edward's head before laying my head ontop of his, as I stroke his hair.

"I love you Edward, Anthony, my husband, king." I whispered. Edward kissed my chest and snuggled between my breast.

"My Al Ella, my queen, and wife. I love you so much." Just then my stomach started growling. Edward chuckled and pulled away. "Hungry my queen?"

"Yes. " I answered.

"I shall go get you something." Edward tossed the sheets off the bed andf clibed out of bed. While Edward was getting dress; I crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed the sheets to wrap them around me. Edward got dress into jeans, wife beater, and flip flops. Edward smiled at me, as I kept the sheets around me. He leaned in and kissed me. "I will be right back."

"I'll be here." I answered back before he walked out of the room. I giggled and layed back down on the bed to sleep a little until he gets back. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6 in the morning.

Epov

I kept my eyes open on anyone from my class; because the last thing I needed was to get questioned. I made it into the lobby and I went straight to the food. I then asked the chefs for a tray for the food to help me take it to the room. He gladly did without any trouble. I filled up both plates with our breakfast. I also got mike, coffee, and juice since I'm not really sure what Bella wanted, so I just grabbed whatever she would want.

"Well, well, look who it is." I heard Emmett's voice right behind me. I set all our food on the tray and thanked the nice man behind him. "So what happened yesturday that made you and Swan run off to your room. Mike had to sleep with Jasper and I because you locked him out last night." I looked over my shoulder and glared at him. "Oh and this fell out of your pocket during the water slide." I turned back and saw him hold the paper that the men gave us. 'It didn't have anything on it, but you might know what it is." I growled through my teeth and marched over to him and try to snatch it out of his hand, but he pulled it away. "What is it."

"Mind your own damn business Emmett." I aimed for it against, but he yet again pulled it away.

"what is it?'

"Give it Emmett." After about tom minutes of his game, I had enough, so I punched in the stomach. It was the first time I ever hit my best friend, but I had to do it. Emmett was holding onto his stomach, as I snatched the papper out of his hand. I layed it in the tray and walked off with tray in my hand and glaring back at Emmett.

Bpov

I was tossing and turning in the bed, as my dream started coming.

Thirdpov

_Dream_

_Al Ella standing in front of the window; watching the day go by when she felt someone kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side to see Anthony kissing her neck._

_"Hey." she whispered. _

_"Hey back. what are you doing up so late? It's almost sun rise?" Al Ella smiled, as she looked out to the sun set._

_"I just love the sound of the window blowing and the sun shining over the horizon." she whispered. Bella there in the room watching the scene when it changed into their time. Bella saw herself and Edward standing there in the middle of the desert with the bodies of their other classmates laying dead on the dirt. Herslef and Edward was covered in their own blood with her holding knives and Edward with a bow._

Bpov

I shot up from the bed with the sheets around me. "Morning stranger." I looked up to see Edward standin at the end of the bed with a tray of breakfast.

"Hi back."

**To be continued**


	31. What

**Epov**

I have just gotten of the phone with the rental guy when I walked back into the room where Bella was. She was standing by the window with the white sheets wrapped around her with the sun light shinning across her body, making her look more like an angel. I smiled and walked right behind her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body to pull her closer to me. Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

She opened the window and we were greeted with the morning breeze. The smell of her strawberry shampoo blew up my nose making my mouth water. I kissed her shoulder as we stared out to our people who was still talking about us. They were saying stuff like 'their heros are back and their land will be restore'. I smiled, as swing our bodies left to right, as I began singing in her ear.

_All our times - have come, _I started singing the song that was playing when we were first kissed  
_Here but now - they're gone. _

_Seasons don't fear the reaper, _  
_Nor do the wind, _  
_the sun or the rain So come on baby, _(don't fear the reaper) She started joining in  
_Take my hand **(don't fear the reaper)** _  
_We'll be able to fly, **(don't fear the reaper)**_  
_Cause baby, I'm your man..._  
_Baby, I'm your man..._  
_Valentine - is done, _  
_Here but now - they're gone. _

Bella spun around and wrapped her arms around my neck, as I continue to sing to her, as our bodies moved.

_Romeo and Juliet, _  
_Are together in eternity **(Romeo and Juliet)**_  
_40,000 men and women everyday **(like Romeo and Juliet)**_  
_Another 40,000 everyday **(we can be like they are)**_  
_So come on baby **(don't fear the reaper) **_  
_Take my hand **(don't fear the reaper) **_  
_We'll be able to fly **(don't fear the reaper)**_  
_Cause baby, I'm your man... _  
_Baby, I'm your man... _

Bella layed her head down against my chest, as my arms tighten around her.

_Romeo and Juliet, _  
_Are together in eternity **(Romeo and Juliet) **_  
_So come on baby **(don't fear the reaper) **_  
_Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) _  
_We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) _  
_Baby, I'm your man... _  
_Baby, I'm your man... _

She giggled, as she leaned up and kissed me. We stayed in that positionfor a few minutes before breaking apart. We stared in each other's eyes, as I cupped the side of her face.

"Get ready. we are heading to the pyraimds." I whispered to her. She gave me a confused.

"What about the others?"

I smirked at her, as I was going to tell her the suprise. "we are going alone. I rented two dirt bikes."

"WHAT!"

**To be continued**


	32. He's here

**Epov**

I saw staring out to egypt, as I waited for Bella to come out of the bathroom. The air relaxed my muscle, as I waited.

"God I hope this day will go by smoothly." I whispered to myself. I then heard a knock coming from the door. I looked over my shoulder right at the door before walking over to it. "Who is it?" I asked through the door.

_"My lord, I am here as you request." _I smiled and opened the door to see one of the men who I talked to about renting the dirt bike. He was waering his robe with shoes and a hat.

_"Is it ready?" _I asked, as man smiled right back at me and bowed.

_"Yes my lord, I also have the two cloats that you told me to bring for the you and the queen."_ He handed me the long black cloats that I have asked to bring. Since everyone is down stares, I knew that Bella and I could not just walk by without someone, not even our friends asking us question.

I then heard foot steps coming up right behind me. "Who is it Edward?" Bella right beside me, as the man gasp and got down on his knees.

_"Our saviors have returned to us."_ The man whispered to himself. Bella kneel down on one knee and rest her hand on his shoulder.

_"Rise, we don't need you to bow to us."_ Bella said to the man with a smile on her face. Just second later the man was on his feet.

_"Your rides are in front of the hotel; please follow me." _I handed Bella her cloat before swinging mine behind me and tying the string around my neck. I put the hood on, as Bella and I followed him the elevator.

I pushed thbutton and waited for the doors to open. I turned to Bella and saw part of her face from under her hood, so no one will really see us which is good. With a 'ding' the doors open and we stepped inside and pushed the lobby button.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before another 'ding' came and the doors open. My heart stopped when we were greet with my friends coming on the elevator and Emmett running into my arm. "Whoa sorry." Emmett called out, as the rest of my friends gathered in the elevator. "Wait a minute, Edward!" I turned to see emmett trying to stop the door. I turned back to our helper.

_"Keep everyone out of the pyraimd."_ I said before grabbing Bellas hand and took off outside with ten people calling out name. I shoved the entrance out of my way and took off to the dirt bike that was parked right in front of the hotel. I hopped on my bike, as Bella hopped on hers and we started the engin. We removed my hoods and took off into the desert of Egpyt with our cloats flying behind us like capes.

Jpov

We finally have it, the casket of Le Jacobb. Victoria was able to save the book from the water washing it away from that bastard, so here we are; in the temble where his life ended. My minyons and I have been waiting for this for years and now it finally come. We light some candles and my people kept on bowing up and down, as I stood there at the end of the coffin with the spell book in my hand.

_Oho! Rise Up!_

_Ya-HEY TIY-soo_

_Receive your head!_

_SISH-poo en-ak TA-pak_

The candles began blowing out one by one, as I continue to read.

_Collect your bones!_

_YIN-qoo en-ak qes-AW-ak_

_Gather your limbs_!

I ignore the light coming from the casket. My people sheild there eyes from the bright light, as I just continue to read.

_SIA-qoo en-ak 'ey-OOT-ak_

_Shake the earth from your flesh!_

_WIKH-aoo en-ak TAA ya-RA ya-WEF-ek_

Just like that there was screaming coming from the casket and I saw a hand that was just bone wrapped up grab onto edge of the casket and pulled itself up. I closed the book and got down on one knee, as my new master climbed out of his casket.

**To be continued**


	33. my lost love

Jopov

Finally, after so many years; I have returned to this world. I looked at my skeleton body before spinning around to face to the people who were bowing to me. Their clothes was kind of weird, but so many years went by that I don't even know what this world is anymore.

"What year is it?"

"It is the year 2012 my lord."

One of them answered, as he stood up. He had short blond hair with a tan shirt and shorts on with some weird looking boots.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I then began laughing for a second before I heard something coming from outside of the temple. I turned to sound before I formed sand around me and I was not outside in the shade. Just a mile away from here were two running metal coming this with two people on it. I looked closely and saw the two people who lives I thought I took a thousand years ago, Anthony Mos and my love, Al Ella Moon.

"Oh Al Ella, soon we be together forever and your husband will be gone."

Bpov

We speed through the desert side by side, so that way no sand would get into our eyes if one of us was behind the other.

"How much farther?" I called out over to Edward.

"Just a few more minutes Bella!" We continue along the way and the ride was still a little bumpy, but fun at the same time. Out of nowhere there was pain right in my chest and stomach, making me scream. I let go of the handle making my bike tip over and my body hit the sand.

I heard Edwards calling my name, but then I saw Al Ella right in front of me with a scared look on her face. _"He's here, he has returned."_ The like that, she was gone. I grabbed my chest and stomach, as I felt Edward kneeing right behind me.

"Baby what's wrong." I couldn't breathe or anything. All I could do was hold my chest. Edward gently sent me down on the hot sand, but thanks to the coat it did burn my skin. Edward unbuttons my shirt to take a look. I knew something was wrong when he didn't say anything for two minutes and running his figure over the same spot on my chest and stomach.

I sat up slowly. "What is it?" I look down and gasp at what saw. There were scars on my stomach and chest. Red was surround it, but the scar didn't look like one that you get paper cuts from, no it was more like someone stabbed me and was stitched up. I looked right up at Edward and saw him looking his hip and shoulder. There were scars there too. We then looked up at each other. "Al Ella said he was back, Edward. Le Jacobb is back."

Edward then looked over at the temple before looking back at me. "What do want to do?" I inhaled and exhaled before standing up.

"We keep going. We cannot stop now. We have to stop him." Edward stared at me like he was searching something, but when he found what he was looking for, he smiled.

"The lets go." Edward picked up my bike and helped me on before going to his. We kicked the engine to life before taking off again.

Apov

Me and the gang was going through Edward's and Bella's papers for some information that can help us understand what was going on. Since they left, I was able to break into their room with my bobby pin. They had a lot of stuff about the pharaohs back in 600b.c..Something then caught my attention when I came across a photograph picture. It was a picture was the king of Egypt, Anthony Mos and his queen Al Ella Moon. They looked so much like Edward and Bella.

"I think I found something." I called out to the others. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were by my side in a second.

"What did you find?" Jasper asked looking over my shoulder.

"Holy shit, that looks like Edward and Bella." Emmett called out.

"I found something as well. It's Edward's journal. Listen, _a years of no sleep because of the mysterious dreams, I found my answer. Bella has been having the same dreams when she turned 17 years old, same time as me. The Pharaoh Anthony Mos has come to me in my dreams and told me everything about Bella and I. I found out that he is me and Al Ella is Bella. Everything made sense now. The dreams, faints, and flashbacks, we are their recantations and their spirit is inside us. Now that we are here where everything began we must profile our purpose and restore our life that was taken from him. He will return and we will be ready this time._

Edward

We all stood there frozen solid to figure out what we just heard. "So if Edward and Bella is the Pharaohs of Egypt then who is this person that is returning?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose said tossing the book aside on the table. "There is no way that is true."

"Rose this is Edward; he would never do this kind of stuff unless it's true." I stood up from the table and grabbed the book.

"We will have our answers soon."

Epov

I slid across the sand at the entrence of the temple, as Bella did the same right next to me. I stepped over the bike and look back at the temple. Bella was now standing right next to me looking up as well. I then heard screaming in the wind

I looked over at her. "lets go."

To be continued


	34. Al ELLA

Bpov

Edward was walking right next to me with a flashlight in his hand. It felt strange walking through here for some reason, it felt like home, like I belong here. I looked at to Edward and saw something in his eyes that made him smile and more calm. I then felt an uncountable feeling running through my body when a breeze blew right through my body. I began feeling hurt and scared.

Al Ella, Al Ella."

My formal name was called in the air like an eco. I then sense evil and darkness, as I heard the voice. "_Together again, Al Ella, your mine: forever." _For some reason, tears stream down my face, as Edward pulled me close to him, as the voice continues. _"Come closer my love. You can't run from me anymore. Al Ella, come to me. AHHHHHHH"_ The temple then started to shake viciously that stumble against the wall and sand from the ceiling fall on us.

I ran back over to Edward who looked accessions to get to me too. I ran right into his arms and held on tight. "Edward, it's him." I whispered to him.

"Bella don't let go of me." He whispered, as we continued on. I didn't want to do this anymore, this is just too much.

"Edward I think we should go now before he come."

"Bella, if we leave then he will destroy this world and we will be the reason, so we can't leave yet." He said, as he came to the end of the tunnel and looked left to right.

We saw a light on the right side of the tunnel along with voices and screaming. Edward and I looked at each other before taking off down the tunnel and stopped at the open door that lead to the room of death. We leaned against the wall, as we kept hearing voices.

Slowly we peeked in and saw James and his gang standing there with other people who looked like treasure hunters.

They were talking to someone in a black cloak like owners. The conversation must be over because they were not talk, but then my eyes widen when I saw ashes against the wall with clothes on top of them. Was that a person that been burnt to death? If so then why is their clothes not burnt?

My though was cut off when the it thing in the black cloak turned to face Edward and I. My heart froze when I saw part of his face with skin, as the other looked like a mummy. He smiled up at us that made Edward and I shake. I can hear him inhaling air, as his mouth dropped.

"_AL ELLAAAAAAAA!"_ It screamed my name and that was all it took for Edward and I to run.

"Run Bella!" Edward yelled out behind me. I was pushing myself away from walls as I run into them.

"AL ELLLLAAAA!"

"Keep going!" The voice was getting closer. I didn't know what happen, but my face was heading to the floor, but I saved by Edward grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side.

I can hear the voices get closer and closer, as we made it out of the temple. "_Al Elllaaaa!"_

Edward and I jumped onto our bike and hit then engine. The bike came to life and we were speeding away from the temple with loud scream behind us.

To be continued


	35. They know

Epov

We raced right pass people who was now screaming in terror and was trying to get back to their homes. Bella and I were at the hotel in a matter of minutes. We slid across the dirt in the front entrance of the hotel. We killed the engines and jumped off; not even bothering to put the kick stand up for the bike. We ran inside and straight to the elevator. I repeatedly pushed the button to our floor. Once the doors closed I stumble back against the wall behind me. I knocked the back of my head against the wall and I tried to catch my breath. That was hard to do; considering the fact that I'm completely freaked out.

The look on his face knocked the breath out of me. I looked over at Bella who was just standing there in front of the doors with her shoulders shaking. I can tell that she was crying. I tried to reach out to her, but the doors open and she took off running.

"Bella wait!" I called out racing after her. She pulled out the key to my room. She was having a hard time getting the key in the lock, but she managed. She raced inside leaving the door open, as I went in after she.

She was pacing around the living room all shaken up. I closed the door behind me and went straight to her. I came up right behind her, as she was shaking violently. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me. I embraced her against my chest, as she started crying.

We then clasped to the floor, but stood up on our knees. She continues crying against my chest, as I stroked her hair.

"What are we going to do? Just by looking at him, it will be impossible for us to kill. We have to leave Edward." She whispered.

"No, we don't. We have to save our people. We can't let what happen to us before stop us for fulfilling our destiny."

"Edward-"

"We to try Bella, I know we can do it. Just have faith in us." She then started to calm down a bit before she laid the right side of her face against my chest and looked up at me over her eye lashes before nodding her head.

I kissed her forehead and laid my head down on top of hers.

"Edward, Bella."

We looked up to see Anthony floating there in the middle of the room. _"Look inside yourselves. You are our only hope us our world a peaceful place then it had before. You must destroy him once and for all."_

"How can we, we are not you"

Bella called out

"Remember who are. You are our saviors and our only hope for saving our people. You are the pharaohs of Egypt. You are Al Ella Moon and Edward is me."

I smiled up at him. I always believed in myself and that will never change. With a bright light blinding our sight, Anthony was gone.

We looked at each other and Bella smiled. "Whatever we have to do; we got to do it fast because he might become stronger every second that goes by_._

"That's my girl." I kissed her on the lips and helped her up off the floor.

~X~

Bella was up in my room, as I stood outside to look at the sun, as the air was getting cold. I was really scared about, not about Bella and I, but about our friends. A lot of people are going to die and we are going to be the cause of it. Bella and I have to do whatever it takes to stop this.

We should have came up here ourselves besides going with our class, but what good will that do if we were back in Forks, as all of this was happening now.

"Edward we need to talk." I look behind me to see Emmett standing there with a book in his hand. I looked closely at the book when I realized what it really was, my journal; that son of bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing with my journal, give it back!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me what this shit means in this!" I lifted the up. Not only did he take it, but he read it. Shit, who knows who else read it.

I stomped right up to him to take it, but he pulled it away from my reach. He was taller than me.

"Talk"

"It's none of your fucking business!" I yelled at him, as I tackled him to the ground and snatched it out of his hand.

"That's enough Mr. Cullen." I looked up to see Mr. Banner standing there, but also the whole entire class. In front was Bella struggling to get out of Mike and Eric's grip they had on her. "You will tell what is going on."

I didn't know what to say really because none of this would make sense to anyone. Right before I could open my mouth to say something I froze, as the air was getting colder that sent shivers down my spine and the light from the sun was disappearing. I look up to seeing the clouds coving it.

"Edward, turn around."

I looked over my shoulder and my mouth dropped. There was a big wave of sand coming this way.

"Oh my god." I heard Bella behind me

"Everyone get inside!" Mr. Banner yelled out. Everyone was then screaming and running back inside the hotel. Everyone was rushing inside, as I just stood there.

"EDWARD, COME ON!" I heard Alice behind me, but I just stared. I didn't know what happen, but I then felt a sting on my face. I look down to see the little pixy standing there with the wind blowing all over the place.

I look back up and saw the wave coming closer. I then grabbed her arm and pulled inside the hotel. I can tell that we only have seconds before the sand hit the doors. I pulled the doors closed and locked it when the sand hit.

I backed up a little before two people grabbed my arms and started pulling me away from the door and right over to a chair. Mr. Banner came right to me and glared.

"TALK!"

Japov

I walked through town with people running right pass me. I look to the right and extended my arm out to have the sand circle around three people who was screaming out terror before the sand coved their heads, then they were gone. I smiled did the same thing to the people on the left. I look down and saw my whole entire body complete

"Run!"

"He is back!"

"Baby, run and don't look at him!"

I smiled, as I continue walking through the sand. I then raised my hand up to make the sand wave stop.

Once it did, people started getting up. I stood there in the middle of the road.

"Fear me now! I am in control of Egypt! I am your god if you don't want to be destroyed! Just because you saviors have come does not mean they can save you! You do what I say, when I say! Now what I want you to do s to bring me my queen Al Ella!"

Bpov

Edward sat right next to me explaining everything to everyone, which they were having a hard time understanding.

Alice then spoke out. "So you guys are the recantation of Anthony Mas and Al Ella Moon and you guys was sent here to stop this La Jacobb, is that right?"

"You read it."

"This is bullshit!" Mike spit out. "How can they be the pharaohs?" Mr. Banner had his face in his hands.

"Well this all makes sense now." He whispered. Edward looked at me and smiled. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"You do not believe this, do you Mr. Banner?" Tanya asked.

"A lot of stuff happened, so yeah I do." She then shacked her head and walked away.

Jessica then stepped up. "If you are, then what do we do?"

"Not you, Bella and I. This is our fight, not yours."

Emmett laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Edward, like it or not you are our friend and we are going to help you guys, if it means saving the world." Everyone smiled and cheered besides Mike and Tanya.

To be continued


	36. Mob

Third person pov

"Al Ella, Al Ella, Al Ella." Bella and Edward ran outside with their classmates right behind them to see what the hell was going on. Their eyes widen, as they saw a mob with weapons in their hands and Le Jacobb in the front, leading it.

Edward grabbed Bella by the shoulders and everyone behind them started backing up slowly, as the mob got closer.

Emmett swallow the lump in his throat before speaking. "Ummm Edward, what do we do?"

"Ummm" Edward continued staring at the mob, but mostly Al Jacobb. Al Jacobb stopped making the mob stop right behind him. He smiled right at Edward before opening his mouth completely opened and screamed.

"KILL THEM!"

The mob then started running after them. "Ummm run." Edward called out and everyone ran back inside the hotel.

As one group was trying to get the elevator open the other group held the doors closed and locking it. When the elevator will not open everyone at the door and elevator took off up the stairs.

The mod was not beating on the glass door before it shattered into many peices and they all screamed, as they ran inside the hotel.

Edward and Bella looked down at the first floor to the lobby from the tenth floor. Edward turned back to the class with a face telling them to run.

"Boys, go to evevery room and get bed sheets!" Edward ordered, as they ran down the hall. While the boys was kicking doors in other rooms the girls was standing against the wall with tears running down their eyes, as they face the other side of the hall that they just came from. Bella was knocking on every door, telling everyone to run and leave the building.

The sound of screaming from down stairs was getting closer. Mike and Emmett was trying knots in the sheets, as Edward kicked the window at the other end open. Mike and Emmett carried the sheets to the window and threw one end out the window, as they held onto the other end.

Edward turned to the girls. "All girls goes first!" Tanya along the other girls ran to the window. Tanya climbed onto the frame of the window and grabbed onto the sheet. She look down to the ground, as sweat drip down the side of her face. She looked at Edward.

"What about my stuff?" Edward groaned, as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't have the fucking time Tanya, now move!" Edward then gently pushed her down making her scream and hold on tight. Edward then looked at the other six girls and waved them to go ahead. Bella stayed behind to watch the hall.

When three people came running down the hall with knives in their hands. "Edward!" Bella yelled to him. Edward was at her side in a second and was ready to fight.

Bella felt stronger and more brave when she took off down the hall with Edward yelling for her to stop when he was running right her well.

Bella met then half way when she jumped in the air and did a spin kick to the head to the closest one. Edward was suprised at first, but brushed it off when he leaned to the right to avoild a knive slice through his side. He grabbed their wrist and twisted it. He looked behind him to see the third person coming his way.

He used the weight of the second man to lift himself up and kick the third one to the wall before flipping the second over his shoulder. He shot a look at the boys of his classmates who were watching the scene. "What are you doing? Get out of here, go!" He screamed out.

He heard more screaming in front of him. He saw fifteen other people heading their way. "Go!" He screamed out one more time before Bella slid under two and tripped one of them. She got and did a spin kick to the chest of one man, sending him back to four people. It was lick it didn't them when they got and ran to Edward and Bella again.

A sword headed right to her chest, but Bella caught it without problem under her arm and punched the guy in the face. Six other people was heading to Edward when the last three of his classmates was going out the window. Edward ran up the side wall to get behind them.

The six men spun around to stab him, but did a backflip and his back connect with Bella who just took down two other men. Edward wrapped his arm around the back of the mans neck and threw him to the wall next to him. He tripped the second person and caught them before they hit the ground and threw them to the remaining ones standing.

He saw that Bella was out of breath when other group of mobs coming there way.

"Shit, there are to much Bella, run." He said to her before grabbing her hand and lead them to the stairs again. They ran and ran as fast as their legs can let them and before they knew it, they were on the sixteenth floor with the mob behind them getting bigger. They ran until they reach the end of the hall. They turned around to see the hall conpletely blocked.

"Edward, what do we do." Slowly, the mob walked towards them before Edward turned around to see the window behind them. He turned to Bella and she read his eyes. with a simple nod they took off the again and slammed into the window shoulder first. Bella scramed on the way down with glass around them.

They were saved by a large long cloath that was hanging on the side of the building. They didn't waste another second later, as they rolled off and hit the sand under them. They heard the sound of the honking in front of them. They look up to see the jeep bus right in front of them with Sethron in the driver seat. They smiled and took off on the bus. Once they were on the doors closed and the bus took off.

Everyone all there freaking out what to do. Bella and Edward took their seats in the back as everyone stared at them.

Epov

I whipped the sweat from my forehead, as I sat down. Bella was still trying to catch her breath. I looked at the time on my watch and saw it was midnight. The ride was not smooth or study, as we speed throught the dessert.

"So what now Edward?" I look up to see Jasper standing there beside Bella; holding onto the seat to keep from falling.

"I don't know yet, but we need to find something out soon." I said to him.

"Where do we go? They are going to kill us." Eric said in a panic. They last thing we need is everyone getting worked up, so I stood up.

"Look everyone, we need to keep calm so Bella and I can think about what we can do."

"U-u-ummmm E-E-Edward how...long w-will t-t-that be?" Tanya said. I looked over to sher slowly getting up from her seat and backing up to the other side. "Because i don't think it won't take long." I looked out the window and my mouth dropped, as the other's screamed or gasp. There just a mile away was a mob of the villagers just marching to us.

"Oh shit."

To be continued


	37. Ardeth Bay

Bpov

I looked around Edward to see what everyone was looking at and I wished I never did. I felt my heart beating against my chest, as I slowly stood up. The mob was walking closer and closer to us.

"Okay, okay lets not panic, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Alice screamed out in bloodly murder. I growled through my teeth before I smacked her in the face to shut her up.

By then everyone was screaming. I covered my ears up to block out the screaming wild teenagers on the bus. I turn to the front of the bus. "_Sethron drive faster!" _I yelled over the screams.

"_Hold on!"_ Then the bus took off over the dirt hill. When we landed everyone was bouncing in their seats or hitting their heads against it. Edward gently pushed his way through the screaming class to get to Sethron. I then turned my eyes away from them, as Edward talked to Sethron I looked out the window from the back of the bus.

"Edward, whatever your saying to him! You need to add the word 'speed it up' because their coming and fast!"

I screamed out over the class, as I watched the mob run after the bus. 'This is a fucked up version of the Mummy.' I though to myself. 'Why the fuck is this thing going any faster?' I snapped my attention away from the mob. "_Edward!" _I was cut by one of the tire from the back of the bus.

I was begining to loss my balance, but i managed to save myself by grabbing the seat that I was close to. The bus was spinning out of control by going left to right. "_Sethron!" _I yelled before the bus tips over. My back connected with the roof of the bus. "Ahh." I gasped out in pain.

About six people landed on me. "Oh fuck." I said, as I rolled onto my stomach to look out the window. The mob was getting closer. "Oh my god."

"Bella!" I can hear Edward. Just then the bus was being lifted up in the air. "Bella hang on!" I looked out the window to see Jacobb Le just ten feet from the bus with his arms up and a smile on his face.

"Jacobb Le, please stop!"

I begged, but that didn't stop him from laughing or throwing the bus. The bus spin around three times before it landed on the sand. Glass shattered all over the place. I sheild my face from the glass by I felt some of them pesered me through my arm. I then saw the mob along with Jacobb Le coming this way. "Oh god no! Go threw the window and run!"

I crawled through the window; scatting my arms. I ran around the bus to help others out of the bus. Edward was at my side in a second to help. Once everyone was out we all took off to the small village. We then heard a loud screaming coming from behind us.

Edward and I spun around to see the sky getting darker and darker that lightning was striking. Sethron was just running to us when a striking of lightning hit him. "Sethron!" Edward and I yelled out, as his body hit the ground. He slowly looked up and lift his arms up to reach for us, but his body became bright and he disappeared.

"Nooo!" I then felt a hand grab my arm and pull me onto a horse. I looked to see who saved me. I couldn't see his face was coved by his Medjai clothing. It was all black and covering his half of his face.

I look to see Edward on other horse. We went through small village with the others around us. My face was buried in my saviors face.

"My lady, you should not have come. Now your in danger."

He said to me.

"_What is your name?"_

"Ardeth Bay. I protected the tumbs for any years to keep the creator locked away, but we failed"

We were then right in the center of the villege when lightning hit and scared the horse. Both me and Ardeth fell off the horse and the horse took off.

The rest of the class was running to the center as Ardeth and I was back to back looking around at the mob coming from different directions.

Edward was now standing right next to me, as we all backed up to the building. The mob was closing in on us.

Al Ella, Al Ella, Al Ella, Al Ella."

The mob repeated my name when they stopped and turned. Edward and I looked forward to see Jacobb Le walking this way.

To be continued


	38. Pissed

Epov

I stood right in front of Bella with a man dress in all black with a sword ready in his hand like he was ready to fight. I then whispered to the man. "Is it Le Jacobb or Jacobb Le?" He turned to me confused.

"Le Jacobb." He whispered back to me before turning back to Le Jacobb.

"Hu" I turned back was well. "i have been calling him Jacobb Le this whole time." I whispered to him, as Le Jacobb came walking up to us.

"We call him that just to piss him off." The man in black whispered to me with a smile. Le Jacobb stopped just ten feet away from us with a smirk on his face. He lean to the right to look at Bella. I then stepped in his view making him glare at me.

"For so long, I have been locked away with snakes eating my flesh. I have you to blam for that Anthony."

"Well if you haven't killed my wife and...hn nope, I still would have killed you whatever what the cause is."

He started laughing and raised his arms up and circled

"But now my time has come, to take control of this planet."

He said, as he look straight into my eyes.

"Le Jacobb, why are you going through so much trouble; can we just make peace with one other."

"Don't waste my time Anthony, you have been the king of Egpyt for far too long, so we need someone else to take your place."

"What do you want?"

I glared at him, knew what he was going to say.

"Al Ella!"

He screamed out making the ground shake.

Sand started circling around us. Jasper sheild Alice, Emmett sheild Rose, as I sheild Bella. I can hear Mike cursing none stop. Mr. Banner was trying to get up from the ground, but the sand was not having it.

Bella looked up pass me. "_Stop Le Jacobb!"_

"You are mine!"

Then out of no where, sand came between Bella and I. I back connected with the wall. I gasp in pain, as I looked up. I saw the man in black sheilding his eyes from the sand and Bella in the Le Jacobb's arms.

"Bella!" I yelled and try to push myself away from the wall. Out of no where, a huge pile of sand was flying straight into my chest."AAAAAHHHH!"

"Edward!" Bella yelled for me. My eyes was getting blury, as I slid down against the wall. I felt arms wrap around me. I look up to see Jasper and Emmett by my side.

"Kill them!"

Le Jaocbb ordered. Bella was beating against his chest to let her go, but he didn't. I then saw two people step up with guns in their hands. It was the those people we saw in the tumbs, Jame and Victoria.

Under Le Jacobb and Bella's feet, the sand started circling them; staring at their feet to head.

"NOO!" I yelled out trying to get to them, but James and Victoria lifted their guns right at me making me stop.

Bella then tried reaching out to me. "Edward, _I love you_!"

"_I love you."_ I called out. "_I will find you my love!" _I said right before they disappeared. "Fuck!" I cursed out before the mob started walking to us again.

The class started to panic again.

"We're going to die!" Tanya cried out.

"Shut up!" I heard Alice, as I stared at guns.

"Good bye Anthony." James said before laying his hand on the trigger. I glared at him hard to show how pissed off I was.

"I don't have time for this shit!" I kicked his weapon out of his hand. His eyes followed the gun, as I kicked him in the chest. I duke down to avoild the bullets that Victoria shot right me. I grabbed the gun by the front and swung it around to hit Victoria in the head.

The man in black pulled out his sword and started slicing people. The boys from the class decided to help out as well. Some of them was twisting their necks, as the other's was doing all the punching and kicking.

I saw one of then going after Mike, so I ran up from behind and jumped; attaching my arm around his neck and brough him down to the ground, causing his head connect with a stone.

"Guys, come on!" I heard a girl, Christen called out. I turned to see them jumping into a hole.

I then called orders. "Guys lets move!" I ran behind Alice who was looking down the hole. She looked up at me.

"I'm not going down there."

"Then stay." I answered back before jumping in.

Bpov

I struggled against the ropes, with candles and men bowing around me. Oh god this is not going to be good. I continue to struggle, as Le Jacobb walked up to me with a book in his hand. He smiled down at me before stroking my head.

"Al Ella, you and I will have forever."

He whispered before opening the book. I then went into a panic.

"_Oh god Edward! Help me! Al Ella please!"_ I screamed out. I looked to the corner and saw Al ella floating at the corner of the room. She looked ill and in pain. Her body began to faint like mist. I then heard Le Jacobb.

"Darkness come together as one.  
Good and evil come togther, but good  
Shall not last forever.  
Bring the soul of darkness

I looked around and a dark mist that felt evil come right to me.

"Let me control this heart  
Waken!"

No mist was floating above me now before I took a breath and the mist went into my mouth and nose. The everything went dark.

To be continued


	39. Control

Epov

"That son of bitch!" I screamed out, as I punched the wall right next to me. Everyone was whining all around me and it was really pissing me off. Bella was out there with that bastard well we were all sitting around sobbing like a couple of bitches in a museam.

Tanya was wrapped in Erics arms who was sitting there looking at a blank spot on the wall. Mike was pale as a ghost, and mine and Bella's friends was wrapped in each other's arm sobbing. We lost Mr. Banner the same time we lost Bella. The man in black walked up to me; keeping his hand on his sword.

"Do you know where he has taken her?"

I asked the man, I just realized that he had tattoos on his face.

"Yes, to the chambers of the dead."

He answered

"The chamber of the dead! He is going to kill her?"

"No and yes, I don't know what he will do first, but I have bad feeling about this."

I looked at my watch and saw it was 8am in the morning. The sun should be up by now, but why is it not out? _"His powers just got stronger."_

I spun around to see that the sun was out, but the moon was blocking it. _"The world will be in the shadows of darkness." _I whispered to myself. Ithen turn back to the man. "_We need and plan._

Bpov

Oh god, my head was killing me. I look down at myself and saw that I was in Egpytian fighting gear. A gold and silver skirt, gold flip flops, ancle bands, upper arm gold bands on with a sash hanging from them, gold tank top and a small brand on the right side of my head. What was going.

"Kill him Al Ella."

'What?' What is that voice in my head? "_Kill him." _For some reason, I started looking around to find Mr. Banner on the floor out cold on the other side of the room. He groaned before getting up. He looked around before he saw me.

"Bella, thank godness your alright." He smiled. "Do you where we are?"

'What is he doing here? More importantly, what is my body doing?' I was staring at him blankly before reaching over to a small table right next to me. It was a fighting mask that Al Ella use to wear during her fighting matches.

"_Kill him."_ I couldn't control my body as I was putting the mask on over my face. Mr. Banner kept staring at me.

"Bella?" I then reached over for the small knives. "Bella, Bella?" I just stared at him. What is going on with me? I got off the table that I laying and began walking over to him. He kept calling my name, as he backed up to the wall behind him.

'Bella stop, you have to stop!' my body stopped right in front of him. I just stared up at him. I then twisted the knife on the right hand. 'RUN MR. BANNER!' I screamed out, but my mouth didn' say it for me except all I saw was blood on my hands and Mr. Banner sitting against the wall, dead. 'No.'

My head turned and all I saw was a girl with blood on her and the mask. Her eyes was black as night. 'Oh my god.'

"Good, now kill Anthony Mas.'

My body then walked out the door like I was sleep walking.

'NOOO, EDWARD DON'T COME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

To be continued


	40. Jasper and Emmett

Apov

I looked over at Edward who was talking to a man in black. This all his fault, if he haven't came along with us on this trip then maybe none of would happen! How could even call him a friend if he caused this to happen. I glared at Edward, as he continues to to talk to the man. I hope Bella dies and Edward can just go with her for all I care.

The guy said something to make him nod in agreement before he turned to the class. "Alright everyone, if we all want to go home alive; we must stick together and work together!" He called out. Everyone around looked away before giving him his attention. "If anyone wants out then speak out."

I then stood up and he turned to me. "Why should we help you? You caused this to happen to us. If you and Bella never came on this trip with us, then this would never happen. We are all going to die because of you and your girlfriend. You did this to us. If Bella dies then I hope you die with her." I spoke out of anger. I looked over at Jasper and smiled, but all he did was shock his head in disappoint. I then turned to Emmett for support, but he just glared; what the fuck! "What is your guys problem? You know I'm right. If edward and Bella never came then everything would have been alright."

"Your wrong Alice, if he never came then we would have all died or becomes slaves for Le Jacobb." I looked at in shock. Is he kidding me, my own boyfriend believe this bullshit!

"He's right Alice." emmett spoke next.

I grabbed my hair in frustration. "Are you two fucking kidding me! Your buying his bullshit?"

They then stood up. "Yes Alice."

"Why?" I whispered.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before turning back to me. "Because we guardians for Anthony Mas." Jasper spoke out. I stared at him with a blank look.

I just stared and stared before I started laughing. "Nice one Jasper now stop the joking and back me up here." I said seriously, but he stared at me. "Jasper?"

Emmett and Jasper then walked over to Edward and bowed like he was their king.

"My lord, we are sorry that we have lied to you all these years, but only did it to protect you and queen Al Ella."

Jasper spoke to Edward in Egyptian.

"_After you died, we also did a spell to help us come back to this world when you returned, so we can continue our jobs."_

"Protect you this day, but we failed you and had the queen be taken to stay by your side incase they came you."

'Jasper please stop this.'

"Please forgive us for failing your my king."

Emmett spoke up. Edward stared down at them before standing right in front of them.

"_Arise. You don't need to bow to me." _Edward said something to make them stand up fast as lighting. They stood there frozen as statue.

I could not move or anything. Edward something to them to make turn to face us all. "we are heading out !" Jasper called out to us, but I just stayed there frozen. I can't believe this. "Now my lord-" Jasper said turning to Edward. "What should we do?"

Edward looked over them and right to us. "We leave right now, so everyone on the bus, so we can get rid of this guy and go home!"

To be continued


	41. PLEASE!

**Can anyone please read the 'Raise of the dead' so that way I don't feel like I'm wasting my time. Should I delete it? Please for the love of god review it. I'm begging you on this. PLEASE!**


	42. At the temple

**Third pov**

Bella walked through the garder with her arms out and her hand hovering over the plants making them die. She was smiling, as she was singing.

**_"Round we go,  
the would is spinning_**

**_When it stops, it's just beginning._**

Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry.  
Sun goes down, and then we all die."

She was now standing in front of the temple waiting for her guest to arrive, but in her she was crying. _"Edward please, do not come."_

Bella looked out far to see a cloud of dust coming her way and that made her smirk. "_NOO!"_

Epov

I was holding on to the pole, as Emmett and driving the truck to the temple. Ardeth was checking his gun, as I was loading my amo.

"Edward, we are coming up to the temple." Emmett called out over his shoulder. Everyone on the bus was both scared, but ready to go. Alice was looking at her hands with shame in her eyes. I smiled and kneed down right in front of her. Her head snapped up when she was me.

"Edward I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, but listen to me. I need you to focus, the last thing I need is for you to get killed over guilt. I need you to be stronge for us all."

Alice smiled and a tear left her eye. I raise my hand and wripped it away before nodding my head. I stood up and looked at the students.

"Alright everyone, you got your weapons, but stick together." I called out. I walked up to Emmett and looked out the window. We were only a few minutes away from the temple when we saw many of the village people standing in front of it with their weapons ready to kill.

Emmett hit the gas much harder making the truck go much faster. I spun around to face everyone. "Hang on!" I hang onto Emmett, as he crashed right into the people. everyone was screaming, as they were falling out of their chair. The truck was sliding left to right and Emmett was having a hard time controling to the truck. Jasper ran to the front to help Emmett.

"Son of bitch!" Jasper yelled out, as he continue trying to help. The truck leaned to right and start flipping. All of us was rolling along with the truck.

I turn to see everyone crawling out of the truck with their weapons in their hands. "Please god let us get out of here alive." I prayed to the gods.

Jpov

I chuckled, as I looked over the railing. "You came Anthony and it will be fun watching you die by your wife's hands."

**To be continue**


	43. No Edward!

The class and I charged to the villagers; screaming like we were warriors. Gun shots fired, as we continue to run. The men in black have guns, as me, Jasper, and Emmett has swords. The rest of the class has their own thing be useful.

Not a moment later we crashed right into the villagers like a car wreck. I was stabbing and slicing through everyone who got in my way. My only goal was to get to the temple and get my wife back.

As I ran through the crowd of people a man charged at me with a sword ready to kill me. I glared at him before sticking my sword into the sand and did a cartwheel over it; letting my feet connect with his face. I landed perfectly on my feet when I heard someone scream. I turn to see a man holding Tanya from behind, as another ripped her tank top right open; exposing her breath. She was then screaming bloody murder.

I was just about to go help her when Mike hit the man right in the head with a rock; he died that instant. Mike knee down and help Tanya to her feet.

I at the scene, but it was cut off when the sky turned black and the villagers stopped. What's now?

They all turned and made a path. I saw a woman with an Egyptian fighting gear on for women. I got my sword ready to fight, but I saw her face clearly, it was Bella. She was slowly walking up to me. I slowly let my sword down, as I stared at her.

"Bella," She stopped right in front of me and stared right into my eyes. I knew something was wrong, like her mid was trying to tell me something. Bella closed in the space between us and laid her head down on my shoulder. I sigh and dropped the sword on the dirt and wrapped my arms around her. "Al Ella." I whispered in her ear.

I can feel her breathing on my chest and I can feel her shaking. "E-e-e-ward get … a-way." I heard her struggle with her words. I was really confused at that point, but then I felt something stab me in my stomach. My arms dropped to my side, as I started walking backwards away from her.

Her eyes were red as blood with plain look on her face. She came running at me with her hand knives hungry for blood. I was able to duck when she went for my head. "Shit this is not good, this must be Le Jacobb's doing."

"Pharaoh," I heard my friends and class scream right behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone being pin down to the ground. I growled through my teeth, as I turn back to Bella who was just standing there. I look deep into her eyes and saw sadness and hurt, like she wanted to cry, but her body would not let her. She dropped her knives and behind her for her bow with an arrow ready.

I stood up straight still holding onto my stomach to keep more blood in. "Bella, I know you can hear me in there! Wake up, you have to fight this!" Her body then started to shake violently and her bow dropped to the sand. I knew I was getting to her; maybe one word would wake her up. "Al Ella!" She gasped and her eyes went back to my favorite chocolate brown color. She fell on her knee and tears started to fall.

"Edward you have to run." She said looking into my eyes.

I wanted to run up to her, but I can fell Anthony holding me back.

"**What are you doing**

?"

"Listen to me, Edward she is right you have to run."

"**_Shut up and get out of my head!"_**

"Edward-"

"No!"

I pushed Anthony away from my mind, but he still would not let me move. "Edward please you have to run."

"Bella you are controlling."

"I know, but if you stay it won't matter." She looked over her shoulder to the temple before looking back at me. I saw her still trying to fight what's controlling because her eyes were switching red to brown again. "Edward please, please, please, I'm begging you."

I glared at her and stood my position, as I continue to look at her. Her brown eyes were fainting until they were blood red eyes again. She grabbed the bow and arrow again. She points at the sky first before she points it at me and I just stood there to take the shot from the women of my dreams, my life, and my forever.

Bpov

'Edward! No

' my body continues to pull the arrow back. '_No, no, no.'_ then release along with my last scream. 'NOOOOOO!'

I watched as the arrow went straight for Edward hoping he would move, but he doesn't and the arrow was planted in his chest. I saw pain go right through Edward's body, as he falls on his knees. Emmett runs up and catches him before his body hits the ground. I then started gaining control of my body again, as I began saying his name. "Edward, EDWARD!" I screamed and black mist flows out of my body and hits the sky.

Edward was just lying there motionless in Emmett's arms. "Edward no," I yelled running to his body and Emmett. I took Edward from Emmett and held him close to me. I placed my hand over his that was coving his wound that I did. "Edward," I whispered his name, as I removed his bangs from his eyes. My tears were dripping off my chin and onto his face. "I'm so sorry Edward." I then broke down. My body was shaking in anger and sadness until I lost it and screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!"

To be continued


	44. Going back

Third pov

Alice was crying against Jasper chest, as Rose was crying against Emmett's; the rest of the class was just sitting in the bus with glass scatching their legs and hands. The men in black was talking in low pitch voices to figure out what thenext move is. Everyone was looking at Bella; who was just sitting in the mud rolling Edward back a forwarth with her eyes red from all the crying.

Tanya crawled over to Jasper and Alice. "What do we do now?" Jasper looks up at Tanya with a sad look on his face.

"There nothing we can do right now. History is repeating itself again and the queen will be next to die. When she dose than ... this world will come to an end." Japser stroke Alice's hair as she was shaking against his chest.

Mike was hearing everything that Jasper was saying and that put him a panic. "So that's it then, we are all going to die."

"Fear not my friends," Ardeth came walking up to the bus and knee down to face them all. "There is still time and Al Ella can still save our king."

"What do we have to do?" Mike asked getting closer to Ardeth. Ardeth shook his head 'no' and looked over at Al Ella who was just sitting there in the rain.

"It's not what we do, it's what Al Ella has to do. She knows deep down that she knows what she has to do."

Christan came crawling up next. "What dose she have to do?"

"She has to die."

Bpov

"It wasn't your fault Bella."

Al Ella voice whispered in my head.

"Yes it was, if I would have been much stronger then he would still be here."

"You should not blame yourself Bella; this was ment to be."

I then got confuse for a moment there. "What do you mean?"

"There is a chance to save him."

"Tell me?"

"You will find out soon Bella, just listen to your heart."

She was then gone.

I looked up at the sky and watched as the the rain fall. _"Bella." _I heard Edward's voice that made a tear fall.

I look down at Edward and stroke his face one more time before turning back to Ardeth and wave him over.

Not a moment later he was right by my side. "Take Edward and the other then get the hell out of here. I'm going back to the temple and find a way to kill that fucker."

Ardeth look like he wanted to complain, but I held my hand up to stop him from speaking. "Just do what I say."

"Yes my lord." Ardeth waved his men over and they all gather around Edward and lifted him up. I watched as they took him away before I stood and looked over my shoulder at the temple. "Here we go."

To be continued


	45. Get the book

**Jpov**

I smiled as I stood there in the middle of the Egyptian eye with the book spells in my hand. This is Anthony's forbidden spells that pass been pass down to the kings of Egypt.

_Darkness grows and love dies,  
Let the darkness repair this temple with evil  
The light will be forgotten, as I control the kings land.  
Lend me the power of evil and darkness._

Black mist surrounds me and I can see the souls of evil staring at me before the mist shot up in the air. It bounded off the wall and went straight into my mouth. My inside's starts burn and I began to see things clearer, but most of all, I felt more powerful.

Bpov

My back was scratching against the rocky walls, as I walked through the walls. I can feel the Al Ella trying to talk to me.

_Bella, you need the book of spells to bring Anthony back._

'Then where is it?

_Le Jacobb has it, you need to hurry._

"Bella," A voice called from behind me and I spun around almost losing my balance. There stood Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose with guns in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed in a whisper.

Emmett smiled and stepped forward. "I'm you guardian Al Ella, it is my job to protect and besides, you need our help to get the book." Right before I could say anything; the ground began to shake and a gust of wind blow right pass me. The walls were now marble gold besides rock and the floors were marble as well, that you can see your reflection, and that I can see better thanks to the fire on the torches. At that point, I knew we had no time to argue.

"Let's go."

Jpov

I laughed as I sat in the king's chair with women and food around me. Now that King Anthony is gone, this temple, this wife, and his people belong to me and it's all thanks to Al Ella. I wonder where she is now. She broke the control spell that I put on her and now I can't feel her presents anymore.

I pulled out Anthony forbidden spell book and smiled, as long as this is in my hands, Anthony can never return.

Bpov

My hand ran across the golden statues as I continue to walk until I heard Al Jacobb laughing around the corner. I picked up the pace and speed walked down to the end of the wall. Everyone behind me were leaning against the wall right side me, as I looked around the corner to see the area of the Pharaohs chair and that son of bitch was sitting where Edward is supposed to be sitting at. He had women rubbing his chest, as the other was feeding him grapes. Two mummies were standing on each side of the throne in guard armor. I can see the book right beside the throne. There not paying attention, so now is my chance.

I turned to the others behind me. "This is our chance, I'll get book from Le Jacobb as you guys hold the guards off my back."

The girls had their anger face on, but were shaking, as the guys just stood there will serious faces on.

I slowly grabbed my bow off my shoulder and got an arrow ready before stepped around the corner. I got down on one knee and released the arrow. Le Jacobb just have saw it coming because he wrapped an arm around one of the girls and tugged her against his chest, making the arrow hit her instead of him. He smiled at me, as I reload and the dead women fell to the ground and the other took off screaming.

I glared at Le Jacobb as I shot another arrow right at him. He grabbed a sword and blocked my attack again.

"God damn it," I turned to my followers. "Let's go guys." I took off down the hall with rest on my tail; shooting at the guards. One mummy came right at me and swung the sword that it almost hit my neck, but I duck down and kicked him right in the stomach. He stumbles back, as I grabbed one of my knives from the waist of my fighting bottoms and strike him in the neck. He screams before exploding into dust.

I just kept running until I was in the room with my friends by my side. On the far left side of the room were James and Victoria, as Le Jacobb was on the other side with the book in his hand and a sword in the other.

"I'll take Le Jacobb you guys take the others." I ordered before grabbing my other knife and ran straight to Le Jacobb. I jumped onto a table and flew off. I was flying above Le Jacobb with knife held high, ready to kill. He smirked and flung his sword up in his face to block my attack. We glared at each other in the eyes; knowing this was business. The whole room was filled with gun fire.

Em Pov

I began shooting at James, as he ran behind a table to block all the bullets. I let go of the trigger to stop firing.

I can hear James laughing behind the table, as he slowly got up with a cocky smile on his face.

"You failed once again to save your king; now it's your turn to die." I was shaking with anger, as I turn my gun up and shot the ceiling with my last bullet. James threw his riffle to the side, as I toss my aside. I cracked my knuckles, as he cracks his neck. I was the first to make a move by running up to punch him in the face.

He grabbed my wrist and twisted in a painful way to make a groan. I spun around and head banged him in the face to let go. I flex my wrist out to pop it before running at him again.

Ja pov

Three mummies surrounded me as I glared at him. I knew them well a thousand years ago, but now their being turned against me by Le Jacobb power.

"Well, this is where we stand Jane … Aro … Chelsea. We may have hated each other back then and I still hate you now. You have protected this son of bitch long enough." My foot touched a tray that was lying on the floor. "This is the end." I groaned, as they stepped forward and I slammed my foot on the ground to bounce the tray up in the air. I caught it with one hand and threw it like a Frisbee at Aro's neck; slicing it clean off.

Jane and Chelsea came running at me; I grabbed my hand gun and shot them repeatedly in the face. When their bodies hit the ground, they blow up into dust.

Apov

I ran screaming around the table as a mummy was chasing me. It has been chasing me for about ten minutes now, as I held a shot gun in my hand.

"Go away!" I screamed before spinning around to face it. I screamed one more time before shooting it in the chest and I flew backwards to the floor and landed on my ass. "Ow,"

Rpov

I'm just sitting under the table with my figure in my mouth and tears running down my face. I saw Alice come running my way. She got down on her knees to face me. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No," I pulled my figure out of my mouth. "I broke a nail."

Bpov

We were on the balcony on the fourth story of the temple coved in blood, but mostly mine since his wounds healed up fast than mine. He got me good on the stomach, shoulder, arms, and back. I got him in the fucking chest, shoulder, face, and stomach, but he still didn't die. I don't have much strength left and he can see it too.

"Give up Al Ella, you can't kill me." I attacked again, but he blocked my knives once again. He began pushing me back until my back was connected with the railing. "Give up." He whispered, as he stared into my eyes.

_'Get the book Bella, get it.'_ I thought to myself, as I looked behind Le Jacobb to see the book in his bag on his back. '_Edward' _I thought one more time before circling our weapons and I ran right into Le Jacobb. I Gust of pain flow through my body, as I grabbed the book. I look down to see the sword pierced me through my stomach. I looked into his eyes again with a death glare in my eyes before pulling back and now I was falling over the railing with the book against my chest.

**To be continued**


	46. Die for your love

**Japov**

Me and the other's ran out of the temple with an army of the undead running after us. We could not find Bella anywhere, but we knew that she was alright, I hope. Once we were out of the temple, Emmett and I slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. I sigh and looked behind; something was moving behind a mountain of rocks. I looked closely and saw Bella trying to climb over, but fell. I knew she was injured then.

"Bella no!" I yelled catching Emmett's attention before taking off to the rock. "Bella!" I yelled again, as I ran around the rocks and saw her trying to crawl her way to us. I slid on the sand right to her and gather her in my arms. "It's okay, your going to be okay." I said to her. She sigh in pain, as she held onto her stomach and the book against her chest.

"We don't have much time," She whispered to me. "We got to get back to Anthony." She whispered.

"Al Ella?"

"Bella sleeps." She whispers. Oh no, did Bella die?

"No, I saved her, but she is in the shadows where Edward has to find her now." I nod my head and slid my arms under her legs and back lifted her up.

"We got to go." I said in a rush to the other's.

~X~

I gently laid Al Ella down next to Anthony and stepped back, as so did the rest of the class that stands around them. She slowly raised her hand up to his face and stroked it. "It's been so long, since I have seen your face again," She whispered. "You must live and fight." With that, she opened the book and began to read.

_Oh gods upon the heaves that weep in sorrow, guards that guides this soul that is rest again.  
Take my soul once again and cast me in the world of darkness,  
until the one true love finds you_

Just then Anthony's began to grow as bright as the sun. The whole entire class block theirs eyes until it faints. The light disappears inside of Anthony's chest. He gasp for air and slowly got up. His eyes were still closed, as he sat up straight. His eyes blinked open and looked around until his eyes landed on a half dead Al Ella. His eyes were forming in tears at that point. He leaned in and cupped Al Ella's cheek.

_"Al Ella." _he choked out.

"_Anthony." _She whispered back. He grabs her bloody hand and kissed.

_"Oh my love, I missed you so much."_ A drop of tear fell down the corner of Al Ella's face.

_"Too long."_ She whispered back. Anthony then slowly got up, gathering her in his arms. His bangs was coving his eyes, as Al Ella leaned again his chest. I can see that she was in pain and that she was dying.

_"I need some time with her." _Anthony said before walking though an empty space that Mike and Eric left for him to pass. I failed her again, I failed. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Apov

_I sat there in the sand with Al Ella in my arms. My love, my wife, my everything was being taken away again._

_"Back then," _She gasp in pain. " when _Le Jacobb separated us; we promised that we would always protect each other._

_ "How could I forget, I promised to protected you with my life during the war." She smiles and cuddles closer to me._

_"I finally fulfilled my promise and protected you with my life." My heart started to cry. I could not protect her like my promise that made to her._

_"Al Ella, you are the only person that I ever loved, that I have ever cared for, and yet," I choked as a tear rolled down my face and hit hers." I couldn't protect you." She blink and looked straight into my eyes with sleepy one's._

_"This ... is ... the first ... t-time ... I seen you cry Anthony." She whispered. I then began to shake._

_"Al Ella, I ... I C_OULD NOT SAVE YOU!"

"_You came for," She whispered again before smiling. "That's al that matters." I love her so much, even though she is dying she still smiles._

_"Al Ella," I said her name before crushing my lips against hers. Her lips were soft and cold, but it still felt so good. I missed her so much that it's killing me right now to watch her die again._

_Al Ella pov_

_His lips were moving against mine. After all these years they still warm my heart. A tears escaped my eyes, as I closed my eyes. 'Anthony' I though one more time._

_Apov_

_ I didn't know how long we stayed in that position, but her head fell back and her eyes were closed. I held her tight until she disappeared. "Al Ella." I whispered her name, as stars floated around me. I stood up and watched the stars of my wife, slowly his disappearing one by one. One star remains in front of me and I smiled. "I know your not dead Al Ella, you see in the darkness until I find you again." Like that the star his disappeared and now, I'm a man on a mission: to bring my wife._

**To be continued**


	47. Darkness

**Bpov**

I groaned as I woke up and was surrounded by darkness and nothing else. My teeth was not even touching the ground or anything, I was just floating there.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud, hoping someone will hear me.

"You are in eternal darkness." A women voice called out of no where. I spun around to see who it was, but all I saw was a bright light that made my eyes burn. I shield the light from my eyes, as I closed my eyes tightly to keep to me from going blind.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked the voice of light that floats in front of me.

"You died when you saved Edward, but you, my queen brought the fighter back to you. Your old self was the one that saved your life from your soul being taken away forever."

How long have I been here. I thought to myself, as I looked around me. "You have been here for two days." The voice answered my thoughts.

"Two days." I whispered to myself. I looked back up to the light. "How can I get out?"

"Only Anthony, Edward, your husband, and king can save you from darkness. If he doesn't then you will be gone forever and you can't save your people."

Oh God!

AnPov

I stood there looking up at the star, thinking about my dear Al Ella. How she was taken away from me, but I knew that she is still alive. I waited here for two days for that one person to show back up. He has slept long enough. His class waits for my order, but order will come once he comes. A bright light caught my eyes, making me look forward. I smiled as the students gathered around me to see what causing the bright light.

The light got brighter and brighter, but I didn't shy away as continue to watch the figure appear. He stood there surround by light with eyes shut like he can sleep forever.

"Edward."

Epov

"Edward." A man called my name. I shifted around, as my eyes began to open slowly. My vision was blurry, but everything was coming to place. I was shocked to see Anthony standing there with the clothes that I wear and my class right behind him. I look down at my hands to see the ground right through them. He stood there with a smile on his face. "You have mission Edward."

**To be continued**


	48. My mission

Epov

Anthony stood there in front of me with my whole entire class right behind him. I stood there confused and unable to speak; I thought I was dead?

"You were." Anthony spoke out in English. This was the first time that I known him that he spoke English. He chuckled as he walk right to me. "You are the same as Bella, but more alive." **Bella? Bella! What happened to her; is she alright? ** I though hard for him to hear me since I couldn't speak with my mouth. "She is in the darkness Edward; along with Al Ella who is deep inside her soul once again. It was the only way to save her life, was to be in Bella once again."

**"What happen while I was gone?"**

Anthony looked to the dirt and shook his head. "I saw the whole thing Edward. Bella's heart was filled with guilt, pain, and anger. All she want was for you to be alive again. She went to the temple and got the book to save your life by trading in hers." My body shook in anger for what that son of bitch did to Bella to make her kill me. I'm going to send that fucker back to hell myself if it means that I go with him. "Edward," Anthony cut me out of my thoughts. "You are the only one who can find them. Don't make there sacrifice for nothing."

I nod my head sharply. **"Send me to the place Anthony." **

"Good luck Edward. I have faith in you" Anthony then snapped his figure and I was in complete darkness. Unthinking, I began shouting Bella's name.

"Bella! Baby, where are you?" All I can hear was the eco of my own voice repeating back to me. 'Shit, hold on baby; I'm coming for you."

Apov

I stared at the spot that Edward disappeared before turning to his entire class. "My queen is endanger and we all have jobs to do. Le Jacobb is coming for all of us and we damn well know that he will kill us all. My queen or as you her by Bella."

The one name Mike stepped up. "She's gone."

I shook my head, as I turned around to face the up coming sun. "They are still here. I know they are. I have faith in them both for staying strong to keep themselves alive. It is now my mission to bring them back and to take Le Jacobb straight to hell."

**To be continued**


End file.
